NUN
by SungMinArea
Summary: Summary : Kekonyolan-demi kekonyolan yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Changmin, akankah membantunya ketika bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Lee Sungmin. MinMIN ( Choikang Changmin DBSk X Lee Sungmin Super Junior ) Warning :Gender Switch (GS), typo(s), etc Don't like don't read. No bash. Chap 4 end.
1. PROLOG

"_Aku bersedia memberikanmu apa saja agar kau percaya padaku."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu—berikan kedua matamu."_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**NUN**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : MinMin (**Shim Changmin DBSK** x **Lee Sungmin** 'Super Junior')

Rate : T

Summary : Kekonyolan-demi kekonyolan yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Changmin, akankah membantunya ketika bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Lee Sungmin

Warning :**Gender Switch (GS)**, typo(s), etc

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**.**

**...**

**PROLOG**

**...**

"Haaiiisshh! Junsu _hyung_ benar-benar membuatku gila! Kenapa aku harus lebih muda darinya, _sih_?"

Shim Changmin. Pemuda dengan paras cukup tampan, tubuh tinggi, dan senyum jenaka. Tapi sepertinya semua itu sedang tertutup akibat ulah salah satu _sunbae-_nya. Kini wajah itu terlihat frustasi, rahangnya mengeras, dan tatapannya betul-betul penuh dengan kebencian.

Pemuda tersebut menatap cermin yang merefleksikan iblis kekesalan di hadapan mata. "Kau jadi jelek kalau begini, Shim Changmin. Dan semuanya gara-gara si bokong besar itu." Jemarinya mengacak-acak rambut dengan kesal. Semakin memperburuk penampilannya.

"Aku harus makan. Aku lapar!" ucapnya sembari merogoh ransel, berharap ada beberapa _receh_ uang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Tubuh tingginya kini berbaur di tengah lautan manusia yang juga mengantri sosis panggang di pinggir jalan. Telapak kakinya menepuk-nepuk tanah dengan gelisah. Perutnya sudah begitu ribut minta di isi, dan dari sepenglihatannya, ia masih harus menunggu sekitar dua puluh lebih pelanggan. _"Ingin makan saja sulitnya minta ampun."_ rutuk Changmin dalam hati. Sementara wajahnya semakin masam, dan para gadis-gadis yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya langsung memutuskan untuk pergi.

Yeah—kau benar-benar tidak tampan jika seperti itu, Shim Changmin.

"Hey cepat menyingkir dari sana! Masih banyak yang mengantri di belakangmu! Lambat sekali sih!"

"Iya, kenapa berjalan tidak pakai tongkat? Dia buta, kan?"

"Merepotkan orang saja!"

Telinga Changmin menangkap hiruk pikuk yang tidak biasa di antrian depan. Semua orang menggerutu akan sesuatu—seseorang.

Sedikit melupakan rasa kesal tadi, ia menarik lehernya lebih tinggi untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya sumber keributan di sana. Changmin begitu percaya diri karena tubuhnya memang terlihat lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan pelanggan yang mengantri, hingga tak perlu merenggangkan otot lehernya lebih keras untuk bisa melihat ke depan.

Ia tak berkomentar seperti yang lain. Hanya memperhatikan seseorang di depan sana, dengan balutan mantel putih, kulit wajah dan lehar yang putih pasi terlihat jelas karena surai panjang hitam itu diikat jadi satu di belakang dengan sebuah benda yang menurut Changmin seperti karet lusuh, tengah berjalan begitu hati-hati saat keluar dari antrian. Wajah gadis itu tidak sermata merta menunduk seperti yang kebanyakan orang lakukan ketika tengah jadi perhatian. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, hanya sesekali mengerjap sebagai bukti bahwa saraf _refleks_ masih bekerja dengan baik di tubuh itu.

"_Dia benar-benar buta ternyata"._ Sebuah rasa iba sekaligus salut langsung memenuhi dadanya. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya Changmin melihat orang buta yang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota tanpa bantuan tongkat ataupun seekor anjing penuntun.

"Dia cantik—"

_Kkrrrriiuuukkk~_

Sontak pemuda itu tersadar kembali akan kenyataan bahwa perutnya sudah harus segera diisi. _"Tinggal sepuluh orang di depan. Kumohon bersabarlah~"_ Changmin berujar pada perutnya sendiri.

TIIIIN! TIIIIIN! TIIIIIIIIINNN!

Changmin—dan sebagian besar orang-orang di sana serentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara nyaring tadi. Tentu saja, dari mana lagi kalau bukan di tengah jalan. Seseorang menyembunyikan klakson mobilnya begitu keras dan seperti—sedang emosi.

"Yah! Kau buta, hah? Sudah bosan hidup?!" Si pengendara menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil dan berteriak dengan kalimat tidak sopan.

"Wanita itu lagi. Benar-benar!"

Kembali gerutuan itu terdengar. Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia begitu terkejut karena tak ada satupun yang beranjak untuk sekedar menolong gadis buta itu di sana. Semuanya masih berdiri di tempat semula, mengomel, bahkan sebagian ada yang sudah mengalihkan wajah tak peduli.

Satu... dua... tiga...

'_Persetan dengan perutku!'_

Menjadi satu-satunya yang beranjak. Changmin langsung menghampiri gadis yang masih berdiri di tengah jalan dan menjadi bulan-bulanan kalimat kasar si pengendara. Dengan sigap kedua lengannya merengkuh pundak gadis tersebut. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, ia kemudian membungkuk—seperti tanda bahwa dirinya tengah meminta maaf.

Berhasil. Si pengemudi terdiam, dan akhirnya mobil tersebut kembali melaju menjauhi tempat kejadian.

Changmin membawa sang gadis menepi. "_Ahgassi, _kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Changmin mendeteksi aura ketakutan di wajah itu. Dan tiba-tiba...

"_Ahgassi!_" Suara Changmin meninggi. Pasalnya kini tubuh itu terjatuh lemas seperti tak ada lagi tenaga di kaki kecil itu untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. "Kau kenapa?"

Wanita itu gemetar. "K-kakiku... maaf... tiba-tiba saja kakiku lemas." ujarnya lirih, masih dengan tatapan hampa dan wajah cemas.

Changmin tersenyum. "Kau tenang saja. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau mungkin hanya terkejut. Ah! Kalau tak keberatan, kita bisa duduk dulu di sana." Changmin memapah wanita tersebut ke arah sebuah bangku kayu tanpa penghuni. Cukup jauh dari antrian orang-orang yang tengah menikmati jajanan malam.

"Apa... apa aku sudah salah menyebrang tadi?" Changmin kembali mendengar dentingan suara indah di sebelahnya. Untuk beberapa saat pandangannya terkunci pada sesuatu yang begitu indah di sana. Wajah bulat yang membingkai mata, hidung, dan bibir mungil, terekam tanpa izin ke dalam kepalanya. Telinganya pun menjadi tak bisa mendengar apa-apa selain gemerincing indah tadi. Sesaat otaknya menjadi gila akan 'rasa' aneh yang tiba-tiba saja disuguhkan.

"Tuan?"

_Klik!_ Dentingan kedua langsung menyadarkannya kembali. "_N-ne?_" Changmin tergagap. Begitu malu dengan sikapnya barusan yang terkesan tidak sopan.

"Oh! Tidak... kau tidak salah. Lampunya memang sudah merah tadi. Supir taksi itu saja yang terlalu memaksakan kendaraannya untuk maju mencuri jalan sepersekian detik. Kau... hanya sedikit terlalu awal menyebrang." Changmin menjelaskan. Suaranya sedikit dibuat riang untuk menutupi kecamuk yang tiba-tiba memporak-porandakan debaran jantung pemuda tersebut.

"Aku bahkan tak sengaja menghilangkan sosis panggangnya."

Changmin kemudian melirik sebelah tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam kantong plastik putih. Sepertinya gerakan refleks di tubuhnya tadi yang membuat dirinya memungut benda ini. "Maksudmu ini?" Ia mendekatkan kantong plastik tersebut hingga menyentuh lengan sang gadis.

Merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya, si gadis terkejut. "Oh! Kau menyelamatkannya! Terimakasih! Kalau begini, Hyukjae tak akan marah padaku. Terimakasih... sekali lagi terimakasih, Tuan!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan membungkuk dalam, walaupun arahnya salah, namun Changmin yakin gerakan 'penuh hormat' tersebut ditujukan padanya.

"A-ah... tidak perlu seperti itu, _Ahgassi._ Aku hanya tidak sengaja tadi... jangan berlebihan seperti ini." Changmin salah tingkah. Ia tak menyangka wanita itu dengan cepat pulih dari rasa takutnya dan bersikap meledak-ledak seperti ini. Tangannya dengan gerakan takut-takut membimbing si gadis untuk kembali duduk. _'Cepat sekali berubahnya.'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar orang baik sepertinya."

'_Sepertinya? Aku memang orang baik-baik.'_ Tapi tentu saja kalimat itu juga tidak sopan untuk Changmin ucapkan, sehingga akhirnya hanya tawa kaku yang keluar.

"Hyukjae itu... siapa?" Changmin bertanya ragu. Walaupun tahu pertanyaannya kali ini juga masih dalam ruang lingkup 'tidak sopan' untuk seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Dia adikku." Tak disangka justru gadis itu merespon dengan riang. "Dia merengek ingin sekali makan sosis panggang. Aku hampir saja berpikir harus mengecewakan adikku itu. Tapi untung saja ada kau yang menolong, Tuan."

"Ehm... itu... maafkan aku... tapi... bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebuatan itu? Aku... sebenarnya... tidak setua itu. Dari yang kulihat... kita sepertinya tidak berbeda jauh." Changmin berusaha keras agar kalimatnya tidak menyinggung sang lawan bicara.

"Benarkah? Oh... maafkan aku." Kembali membungkuk, walaupun dalam posisi duduk. "Jadi, apa kau juga lahir pada tahun delapan enam?"

'_Mwo?! Delapan enam?!'_

"_Ne?_ D-delapan enam? _Aniyo..._ aku kelahiran delapan puluh delapan."

Keduanya diam. Sama-sama terkejut.

'_Suaranya benar-benar sudah seperti pria tiga puluhan.' _Wanita itu berucap dalam hati.

'_Shim Changmin, kau kembali bertemu dengan manipulator usia. Kau bahkan seperti terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.'_ Begitu pula Changmin.

"Aku Changmin, Shim Changmin. Mahasiswa." Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu terlontar. Ada sedikit rasa malu karena tak ada yang bertanya.

Wanita tersebut lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Namaku—Lee Sungmin."

**n.b Suka? Ingin dilanjutkan?**

Bagi yang bertanya tentang ff Yunho x SungMin author ada 1 dan karena di hapus FFn jadi bagi yang berminat kunjungin wp author.. Tinggalkan komen untuk menambah semangat author menulis ya :)


	2. Chapter 1

"_Aku bersedia memberikanmu apa saja agar kau percaya padaku."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu—berikan kedua matamu."_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**NUN**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : MinMin (**Shim Changmin DBSK** x **Lee Sungmin** 'Super Junior')

Rate : T

Summary : Kekonyolan-demi kekonyolan yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Changmin, akankah membantunya ketika bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Lee Sungmin

Warning :**Gender Switch (GS)**, typo(s), etc

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 1**

**...**

**Before meeting...**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang mengatakan senyuman Monalisa itu penuh dengan misteri dan membuat bulu kuduk setiap orang berdiri." Changmin memandang modul kuliahnya dengan tatapan memelas. Di sana, di antara rentetan tulisan-tulisan berbahasa asing, sebuah gambar lukisan paling fenomenal milik Leonardo Da Vinci terpampang. Membuat seorang pemuda membuat ekspresi begitu sedih di wajah tirusnya. "Haaahhh~ jika dibandingkan dengan wajah ibuku, dia tidak ada apa-apanya." Kemudian menggeleng pelan.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan tak lebih baik, benar-benar sedih. Pasalnya sudah setengah jam Changmin 'meratapi' bukunya. Namun yang keluar dari mulut besar tersebut hanya kalimat tidak berguna.

Ryeowook mengunci pandangan pada pria gila di sebelahnya. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah raungan seperti _'Kau gila?! Bagaimana bisa membandingkan senyum ibumu yang menakutkan itu dengan Monalisa?!'_ Begitu intens.

"_Wae?_ Kau tahu ibuku, kan?" Changmin menyadari dirinya yang ditatap aneh. Matanya menyipit, sambil wajahnya didekatkan pada teman belajarnya saat itu, berusaha menunjukkan raut keseriusan, namun lebih terlihat seperti ekspresi seseorang yang sedang diare. "Senyumnya itu... kau tahu? Aku dan ayah seperti seperti sedang dalam bahaya. Begitu banyak kejutan di balik senyuman itu." Changmin mengucapkannya sambil berbisik untuk menambah kesan 'horor' dengan pernyataanya tadi.

Ryeowook diam. Ia sedikit menjauh saat dirasakan wajah Changmin hampir menempel di wajahnya.

Mengerjap...

"Shim Changmin," panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Ibumu tidak tersenyum. Dia—menyeringai."

"Huh?" Changmin seperti tersadar. Ia terlihat berpikir.

Pemuda itu langsung menghela napas. "Kau benar~ selama ini yang bersikeras ibuku suka tersenyum adalah dirinya sendiri." ujarnya samabil mengagguk lemah.

"Aaaahhhh!" Changmin tiba-tiba berteriak. "Aku sudah tidak tahan. Apa-apaan profesor itu?! _'Selami matanya hingga titik terdalam, kalian akan menemukan rahasia itu.'_ Sudah kulakukan. Tapi aku justru merasa ingin mimisan sedari tadi. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilihat dari matanya?!" Telunjuknya menghentak-hentak keras tepat di atas gambar lukisan yang sedari tadi menjadi sumber masalah bagi akal sehat Changmin untuk bekerja.

Ryeowook, pemuda mungil di sebelahnya hanya merubah wajahnya menjadi terkejut. Walaupun sudah biasa temannya bertingkah seperti pengidap epilepsi seperti ini, tetap saja ia tak bisa setiap saat wasapada. Seperti saat ini. Ryeowook hampir terjungkal karena teriakan Changmin.

"Kim Ryeowook, apa kau tidak berpikir hal yang aneh dari lukisan perempuan ini?" _'Dia mulai lagi'_ Ryeowook merutuk dalam hati.

"Aneh apanya?" Kini ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Wasapada.

"Matanya~"

"Kau bilang tak lihat apa-apa dari matanya."

"Justru itu. Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa matanya tidak memandang siapapun?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia masih berusaha 'bergerilya' untuk membuat jarak yang lebih besar antara dirinya dan Changmin.

"Aku rasa—Lisa _Ahjumma_ ini buta."

"Hah?" Ryeowook seperti ingin bunuh diri. Ia bersumpah besok akan pagi-pagi sekali ke kampus dan bertemu dengan dosen mereka untuk meminta bertukar _partner_ dalam penyelesaian tugas kuliahnya.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Taruhan akan terus berjalan. Jika kau tidak mendapatkan wanita yang lebih tua darimu, motor itu—" Junsu melirik tajam pada sebuah _hypermotard_ merah mentereng di tempat parkir. "—akan jadi milikku." lanjutnya lagi dengan senyuman teramat manis. Changmin bersumpah ia sangat membenci _childish smile_ milik seniornya itu. _'Benar-benar tidak sadar umur!' _rutuknya dalam hati.

"Semalam itu aku kan sedang mabuk, _hyung._ Jadi tidak bisa dihitung." ujarnya memelas.

"Mabuk apanya? Kau bahkan masih bisa ke kamar mandi tanpa terjatuh. Salahkan saja mulut besarmu itu. Aku sudah merekamnya. Changmin-ah~ langit akan menghukum setiap laki-laki yang tidak bisa memegang ucapannya." Junsu berlagak kolosal, senyuman itu pun tidak tertinggal. Membuat Changmin ingin menelan bulat-bulat kepiting rebus terbesar di dunia ini.

Ia melirik Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan helaian rambut kekasihnya. "_Hyung~_" meminta pertolongan. Pria bertubuh kekar itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia mencondongkan tubuh dan sedikit mengikis jarak dengan Changmin.

Merasa dikhianati. Yunho justru menarik tangannya dan membentuk sebuah kepalan kuat. "_Fighting~_" ucapnya dengan nada yang—dibuat—sungguh-sungguh. Lengkap dengan wajah kelewat serius.

Masih sedikit mengais pertolongan terakhir, "Jae _noona~_"

Namun malang, wanita itu kemudian hanya mengusap kepala Changmin sembari berujar, "Kau pasti menemukan wanita yang baik~"

'_Habislah kau, Shim Changmin!'_

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, saudaraku! Kami pergi~" Junsu mengalungkan tas selempangnya dan kemudian pergi. Dan sepasang kekasih yang tadi juga bersamanya pun mengikuti jejak teman mereka.

Changmin berharap soda yang tengah ia tenggak adalah sebuah hidrokarbon alifatik yang akan langsung membuatnya kejang dan tewas di tempat. Tapi tentunya tidak sungguhan, karena dengan begitu Junsu akan lebih mudah mewarisi motor kesayangannya itu. Jadi sesaat ia lega karena minuman itu tak menimbulkan efek apapun selain geli di perutnya. Ia kemudian bersendawa. Euugh~

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**The meeting...**

"Namaku—Lee Sungmin."

Changmin terdiam dengan tatapan-kepada-angin wanita itu. Sungmin jelas tak memandang wajahnya ketika bicara. Gadis itu bahkan memang tidak memandang apapun. Angin musim dingin bulan ini membuat hidung Sungmin memerah tak jarang uap putih mengepul dari lubang hidung ketika menghembuskan napas panjang. Dan hal yang sama pun terjadi pada Changmin.

"Kau... sudah tidak apa-apa, kan?" Changmin tidak tertarik dengan sesi perkenalan yang kaku ini. benar-benar membunuh karakternya. Biasanya Changmin begitu ekspresif walaupun dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Begitu—berisik.

Tapi lihat sekarang, bibirnya yang lebar itu hanya terkatup. Dan yang lebih parahnya bergetar saat hendak bicara.

"Berkat dirimu. Terimakasih. Sekarang aku harus pulang. Adikku pasti sudah lama menunggu." Sungmin berdiri, tak lupa ia menggenggam erat kantung plastik berisi sosis panggang tadi, yang mungkin kini sudah berubah jadi sosis beku.

"Eh?" Changmin kembali tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya. "S-sudah mau pulang?" Oke, pertanyaan ini benar-benar bodoh. Hey, siapa yang akan bertanya seperti itu kepada orang asing. Bukankah terdengar aneh?

Tepat seperti dugaan, Sungmin sedikit mengernyit, tak paham dengan kalimat pertanyaan yang diucapkan Changmin. "_Ne. W-weyo?_"

'_Mati kau, Shim Changmin. Dia bertanya kenapa.'_

"Kenapa? Eumm.. hehe... kenapa ya?" Aneh. Changmin mengelus tengkuknya dengan wajah bersemu—yang mungkin lebih terlihat sangat bodoh.

Sungmin tidak bergerak, masih berharap pria yang bersamanya ini akan mengucapkan sesuatu lagi. Bukannya tertarik, tapi wanita itu justru memiliki kebiasaan 'mendengarkan' untuk mengetahui karakter setiap orang yang ditemuinya, terlebih Changmin adalah orang asing sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu. Bulu matanya yang tidak begitu panjang namun sempurna membingkai _foxy_ hitam di dalam sana. Mengerjap dan begitu manis.

Changmin memutar otaknya untuk membuat suatu alasan konyol seperti kebanyakan yang selalu ia ucapkan selama dua puluh lima tahun hidup. Biasanya itu hal mudah. Namun mengingat kelakuan minusnya tersebut lebih banyak membuat lawan bicaranya memutuskan untuk pergi dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal, Changmin tak ingin mengambil resiko bahwa wanita itu juga akan melakukan hal yang. Aneh memang, tapi kali ini rasana agak berbeda, ia tak ingin terlihat konyol di depan seorang Lee Sungmin—wanita yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Lalu lintasnya masih sangat ramai. Kalau tidak keberatan, kau mau aku mengantarkanmu? Mm... jangan salah paham, hanya saja..." _'Haaahh~ sulit sekali sih bicara!'_ "Hanya memastikan kau tidak diteriaki pengendara lagi." Changmin menjawab mantap. "Tidak apa, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang bicara 'blak-blak-an' tapi berusaha keras untuk sesopan mungkin. Walaupun sangat sulit menolak, tapi ia masih harus melakukannya agar tidak berkesan murahan. Hey, dirinya itu tidak bisa melihat, dan orang bilang 'kebohongan' bisa dilihat dari cara seseorang menyorotkan tatapan matanya. Sungmin tak bisa melakukan itu yang pasti. Jadi sepertinya tidak apa jika tidak memperbolehkan pria itu mengantarkannya pulang. "Terimakasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku sudah biasa berjalan tanpa penuntun." ujarnya sebisa mungkin agar terdengar sopan.

"Oh?" Changmin kecewa. "Tidak boleh ya?"

'_Ya ampun, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?'_ Sungmin yang tadi bersikap tenang kini jadi salah tingkah. Pasalnya nada suara itu benar-benar tidak berusaha menutup sebuah kekecewaan. Sungmin sangat yakin dengan telinganya.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud—" Sungmin kehilangan kata-kata.

Sementara itu, Changmin hanya melongo. _'Kenapa dia meminta maaf?'_ pikirnya.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Baiklah~" Wanita itu menghela napas. "Tidak apa kalau kau mengantarku pulang?" Sungmin menyerah. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu sulit berbicara hal-hal yang ringan seperti ini. Entah kesalahan ada pada siapa. Yang jelas ia tidak suka merasa bingung saat terlibat pembicaraan. Cukuplah matanya yang tak bisa keluar dari kegelapan, jangan sampai kemampuannya 'mengenal' orang-orang sekitar dengan 'mendengarkan' juga jadi kacau.

Changmin langsung _sumringah,_ otaknya dipastikan memang tidak paham dengan pertimbangan yang dilakukan gadis itu di dalam kepalanya, namun ia senang. Mendapatkan izin untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang seperti sudah menamatkan satu level permainan. "Kalau begitu ayo!"

'_Kenapa aku begitu senang berlama-lama dengannya?'_

~NUN~

"_Noona, _keras sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat sosis panggang ini jadi seperti _ice cream_ rasa daging sapi?"

Sebuah protes melayang dari mulut seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun. Lee Hyukjae. Mulut mungilnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu kemarikan. Akan kuhangatkan kembali. Tapi kau harus menunggu beberapa menit." Tangan Sungmin terulur menggapai sang adik, meminta makanan yang berukuran panjang tersebut.

"T-tidak! Tidak usah. Aku akan memakannya. Lagipula... akan sama saja jika sudah masuk ke dalam perut." Bocah itu terlihat salah tingkah. Ia sedikit menjauhkan dan memeluk jajanan yang sudah susah payah kakaknya belikan tadi.

Dengan begitu Sungmin tersenyum.

Di seberang meja, seorang pria tinggi memperhatikan pemandangan itu dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal. _'Dasar bocah kurang ajar. Kau tahu bagaimana perjuangan kakakmu membelikan itu? Dia hampir saja tertabrak mobil tadi.'_ Karena tidak mungkin diucapkan, Changmin hanya bisa mencibir kepada bocah itu.

"_Ahjussi, mwol bwayo?_" (Paman, kau lihat apa?)

"Apa kau bilang? _Ahjussi_?" Changmin melotot. "_Yah, _bocah_—"_

"Hyukjea-ah, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Tidak sopan. Changmin _ssi,_ maafkan adikku. Ia memang kadang selalu bicara seenaknya." Sungmin sedikit membungkuk, sekali lagi, walaupun tidak tepat sasaran.

Changmin tersadar, ia juga tak seharusnya meladeni tadi. Yang benar saja, ia tak mungkin berkelahi dengan anak kecil, kan? "O-oh, ne, tidak apa. Dia masih kecil kok." Akhirnya hanya itu yang diucapkan.

Hening...

_Kriiiuuuuk~_

"Huh? Suara apa itu?" Hyukjae mengerjap, menghentikan segala konsentrasinya pada sosis yang tinggal separuh.

"Kau masuk ke dalam saja ya. Kau tidak ingin melewati acara TV kesayangan, kan?" Sungmin berucap lembut pada sang adik.

"Oh?" Bocah itu melihat ke arah jam dinding, "Sudah waktunya." Kemudian tanpa berkata lagi langsung berlari ke ruangan dengan sebuah televisi di dalamnya.

Sementara itu di seberang meja, wajah Changmin pucat pasi. Karena pada akhirnya _alarm _alami di dalam perut mengingatkan bahwa ruang di dalam sana masih 'kosong'. Belum diisi apapun.

"Changmin _ssi,_ apa tadi suara perutmu? Kau baik-baik saja."

Changmin menggeleng sambil merutuki lambungnya dalam hati. _'Aku tidak baik-baik saja.'_ Tentu saja Sungmin tak bisa melihatnya. Itu juga yang membuat pria tinggi tersebut lega karena wajahnya kini pasti terlihat menyedihkan. Changmin benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan!" Sungmin menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. "Di sana... kau tadi pasti juga sedang mengantri, kan? Sosis panggang?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk lemah. Kini ia sungguh berharap bahwa wanita di hadapannya tidak sedang pura-pura buta. Wajahnya yang meringis pasti sangat jauh dari tampan.

Karena tak kunjung mendengar jawaban, Sungmin lengan Sungmin menggapai dan meraba meja perlahan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Lengan Changmin.

'_Ketemu.'_

Changmin begitu terkejut karena tiba-tiba lengan kirinya yang masih bertengger di atas meja merasakan sebuah kelembutan. Sungmin menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya sedikit, dan yang membuat pria itu terbelalak adalah gadis itu membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh daerah sekitar leher jenjang dan mulus di sana. Perpaduan bunyi perut yang berkontarksi dan degup jantung kelewat cepat dirasa bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk mentalnya saat ini.

"Kau gemetar. Ternyata memang belum makan ya? Maafkan aku. Seharusnya kau tidak mengantarku pulang tadi." Sungmin menunjukkan raut wajah cemas karena merasa bersalah.

"T-tidak apa. A-aku baik... baik saja. Bukan masalah... besar." Sementara Changmin kesulitan menjaga deru napasnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi satu-satu. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang begitu tidak toleran dengan rasa lapar. _'Apa salahnya sih menunggu sampai aku pulang? Kenapa harus bunyi di saat yang tidak tepat?'_ kembali ia menyumpah dalam diam.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya aku punya sesuatu yang bisa dimakan." Sungmin berucap saat akhirnya melepas genggaman tangan pada telapak Chagmin.

"Tidak usah. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu!" Changmin berseru cepat.

"Tapi tubuhmu gemetar." Sungmin bertahan.

'_Tentu saja gemetar! Kau membuatku menyentuh lehermu tadi!'_ Changmin betul-betul frustasi dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah akan pulang. Aku bisa mampir ke kedai dekat sini sebelum sampai rumah." Changmin masih berbasa-basi, padahal jika bisa bicara, perutnya mungkin akan berteriak _'Shim Changmin bodoh! Aku sudah tidak tahan!'_

"Aku akan semakin merasa bersalah kalau kau menolak." Gadis itu berucap lembut. Membuat Changmin akhirnya mengalah telak.

"Baiklah~" ujarnya lemah. Ia benar-benar lelah menjadi Changmin yang 'pemalu'. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali.

Changmin menyuap _kimchi_ hangat ke dalam mulutnya, diikuti dengan sesendok besar nasi, kemudian mengunyah dua jenis makanan tersebut sekaligus. Pipinya yang tirus memperlihatkan tonjolan besar ketika setiap suapan baru. Benar-benar rakus. Sesekali ia akan menyeruput teh hangat yang manis jika kerongkongannya hampir tersedak. Jika sedang begitu, Changmin benar-benar punya dunia sendiri. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa saat ini ada wanita canik yang bersamanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Changmin menghabiskan semuanya. Makanan yang disediakan memang tidak banyak, namun efek teh hijau yang masuk ke dalam lambungnya akan mampu menahan rasa lapar, setidaknya sampai waktu sarapan besok.

Dan sebagai hidangan penutup, Changmin kembali menikmati pemandangan wanita dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Tanpa sadar bahwa noda merah masih tersisa di sekitar mulutnya.

Untung saja Sungmin tidak melihat~

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Apa anak itu baik-baik saja? Sudah hampir satu jam mulutnya terbuka seperti itu." Jaejoong menatap cemas adik kelasnya yang duduk sendiri di dekat jendela. Sebelah lengannya menangkup wajah, memandang—entah apa—ke luar jendela dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Boo~" Jaejoong kembali memanggil kekasihnya yang kini masih sibuk menyingkirkan cukup banyak sesuatu yang berwarna hitam dari makan siangnya. Entahlah, seperti beberapa _garlic_ yang hangus saat dimasak.

Pria kekar itu sama sekali tak mendengarkan panggoan Jaejoong. Begitu serius dengan 'pekerjaan'nya.

"YUNHO!"

_Klontang! _Yang dipanggil langsung terlonjak hingga menjatuhkan sendok garpu dalam genggaman. Mengerjap akibat keterkejutannya. Jaejoong seperti memiliki beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi dalam suara serak-serak basah yang hanya keluar di saat-saat tertentu. Seperti saat ini. Yunho merasakan bunyi _ngiiiiing_ di kepalanya tak berangsur menghilang.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Tiba-tiba berteriak." Yunho protes begitu bisa mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya.

_Pletak!_ Jaejoong menghadiahi sebuah hantaman sumpit alumunium di kepala Yunho. Membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan. "Aku bicara padamu dari tadi. Berani-beraninya kau—ingin mengabaikanku, hah?!" Yunho seperti telah merubah kucing manis menjadi seekor macan yang buas.

"Aku tak mendengarmu tadi, maaf~" Yunho membela diri sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih nyeri akibat hantaman tadi.

Wanita itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha kembali tenang, kepalanya berdenyut saat membentak tadi. Ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. "Itu... di sana." Telunjuk Jaejoong mengarah pada pria yang masih _bengong _ dengan wajah bodohnya di ujung meja sana.

"Kenapa dia?" Yunho justru merespon dengan raut tak peduli.

"Ck... itu tugasmu untuk cari tahu. Sekarang cepat hampiri." Jaejoong memerintah.

"Aku tak akan mendapat apapun. Lihat saja, itu tandanya dia sedang melepaskan rohnya ke tempat lain. Yang kita lihat hanya raganya." Yunho bicara sembarangan. Membuat kekasihnya hampir saja membentak lagi.

Beruntung Jaejoong masih bisa menahan, "Setidaknya buat dia mengatupkan mulut. Aku benar-benar takut ada serangga beracun yang masuk ke dalam sana."

"Rohnya tak akan mengenali dia kalau kita merubah sedikit saja posisinya saat kembali nanti."

_PLETAK!_ Lagi. Dan yang baru saja seperti lebih keras dari yang pertama kali. "Sekali lagi kau bicara omong kosong aku akan berteriak kalau kau berusaha menyentuh payudaraku di tempat umum."

Yunho hanya bisa menganga mendengar ancaman wanita di sampingnya. _'Apa-apaan gadis ini? Tidak sekalian saja kau mengumumkan kepada seisi kantin kalau aku sudah sering menelanjangimu di toilet kampus.' _ujarnya dalam hati dan masih dalam modus terkejut. Kekasihnya yang satu ini memang agak ajaib.

"Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan mengumumkan kalau kita sering bercinta di toilet kampus. Mereka tidak akan percaya. Kalau hanya menyentuh payudaraku, itu bisa jadi berita seru." Jaejoong berujar, membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan mulutnya.

Sebelum kekasihnya mengatakan lebih banyak hal-hal aneh, pemuda itu langsung beranjak dan menghampiri seseorang yang menurutnya memang sedari tadi menjadi sumber dari segala sumber kekacauan otak Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah..."

"..."

"Shim Changmin!"

"_Wae~_" Tak disangka, Changmin sungguh merespon dengan sikap yang jauh dari perkiraan Yunho. Berpikir saat ia memutuskan untuk mengganggu lamunan Changmin, anak itu setidaknya akan terlonjak karena terkejut. Namun salah besar, ucapan '_wae_' yang sangat lemah dan terdengar frustasi justru yang didengar.

"Kau kenapa?" Yunho duduk di bangku panjang yang sama di samping Changmin.

"Tidak tahu~" masih dengan nada yang sama, Changmin menjawab.

"Bangun dari sini. Bergabung bersama aku dan Jaejoong. Kau bisa kerasukan kalau begini terus." Pemuda kekar itu menarik lengan Changmin, tapi—

"_Hyung..._"

"Apa?"

"Aku bahkan bisa menahan lapar sebentar saat bersamanya." ucap Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan menerawangnya.

"Hah?" Yunho mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Padahal sebelumnya, aku benar-benar lapar." Masih berbicara tanpa memandang siapapun.

"Kepalamu terantuk tempat tidur lagi ya pagi ini?" Seniornya itu semakin bingung dengan sikap aneh Changmin. Oh! Oke, Changmin memang aneh, tapi ini berbeda, dia membawa urusan makanan. 'Bisa menahan lapar' adalah kalimat yang tidak akan pernah ia ucapkan. Changmin rela menukar jiwanya hanya untuk makanan. Lalu, kenapa dengannya sekarang?

Changmin memasang wajah lebih frustasi sambil menghembuskan napas beratnya, "Kulitnya benar-benar seperti salju."

Tadi makanan, dan tiba-tiba beralih membicarakan salju. Yunho kesal sendiri, hingg akhirnya—

_PLETAK!_

"Aaaakh! Sakit, _hyung!_"

_Well, _setidaknya dengan begitu Yunho berhasil membawa 'roh' Changmin kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Selamat datang kembali, Shim Changmin! Apa perjalanan spiritualmu menyenangkan?" tanya Yunho sinis.

Changmin hanya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya. _'Tangannya keras sekali sih! Kupikir tadi ada besi yang menghantam kepalaku.'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Yunho melambai pada wanita yang masih memperhatikan kedua pria itu dari kejauhan sedari tadi. Ia memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong untuk membawa serta makanan mereka ke meja di sini. Tidak sulit, kekasihnya itu mengerti dan segera menghampiri walaupun tangannya cukup kerepotan membawa dua makanan sekaligus.

"Changmin-ah, kau sakit?" Jaejoong menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Changmin segera setelah menaruh piring-piring di atas meja. "Tidak panas tapi." Ia seperti menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Yunho mencibir dan memandang sinis, _'Kenapa bukan kau saja yang bertanya dari awal? Malah mengancam dan membawa-bawa perkara toilet kampus.'_ Ia memajukan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari kejauhan, Junsu berlari dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di atas tempat duduk meja tempat ketiga orang sebelumnya duduk. "Yoooowww, Shim Changmin! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau sudah menemukan 'pendamping'? Uhh, aku sudah tak sabar ingin mengendarai motormu dengan wanita-wanita cantik di kampus ini." Junsu begitu bersemangat, betul-betul langsung merusak suasana hati Changmin. Untungnya saat itu ia belum memesan minuman apapun. Changmin bersumpah ingin sekali menyiram seniornya yang satu itu dengan air kencing kuda.

Tunggu! Memangnya Changmin suka minum air seni kuda?

"Waktumu tinggal tiga hari, Changmin. Aku harap kau bisa serius dengan pertaruhan ini. tidak seru kalau kau menyerah begitu saja." Pemuda bersuara seksi itu masih saja memanas-manasi Changmin. Membuatnya merengut lebih dalam. Lebih jelek.

"Aku tidak bilang akan menyerah!" hardiknya kesal. "Lihat saja nanti, kau bahkan tidak akan kuizinkan menyentuh kaca spionnya sekalipun."

Junsu terkekeh. "Tapi ingat Shim Changmin, kau harus membawa seseorang yang benar-benar kekasihmu, bukan orang yang kau bayar untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu. Jika aku sampai mencium kebohongan sedikit saja, motor itu benar-benar akan menjadi milikku tanpa syarat." Lengannya kemudian terulur menepuk pelan puncak kepala Changmin. "Selamat berjuang!" Laki-laki itu kemudian pergi lagi setelah mengucapkan selamat tingga pada pasangan yang masih sibuk mengacak-acak makanan mereka—makanan Yunho.

Junsu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan dua orang di hadapannya kini sudah seperti pengkhianat ulung. Kemana simpati yang tadi mereka tunjukan? _'Benar-benar pasangan mafia!' _rutuknya hanya dalam diam.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Changmin kembali membuat keributan dengan profesor mata kuliah filosofinya di kelas sore ini. Mereka kembali mendebat perihal lukisan Monalisa yang dikatakan menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia di dalam matanya. Salah profesor itu memang. Tidak ada yang meragukan otak _random_ seorang Shim Changmin di angkatannya. Walau terhitung pintar, tidak jarang manusia yang satu itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir bahwa 'Tuhan masih saja menciptakan makhluk aneh ke dunia ini'.

Seharusnya pria tua botak tersebut tidak mencobanya, mengingat pagi-pagi sekali ruangannya kedatangan seorang mahasiswa dengan tampang memelas dan memohon untuk menukar _partner_ kerja kelompoknya dengan orang lain. Siapa saja, kecuali pemuda gila bernama Shim Changmin.

Profesor Kim menunjuk Changmin untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia dapat dari hasil observasinya terhadap lukisan itu.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dikatakan Changmin.

"_Profesor, kurasa Monalisa itu buta."_ Membuat seluruh isi kelas terbahak dan sempat ricuh beberapa saat.

"_Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu, Changmin ssi?"_

"_Anda lihat saja. Biasanya seseorang akan digambarkan dalam lukisan memiliki tatapan dengan visi yang tepat di mata orang yang melihatnya. Seperti Anda saat ini yang melotot pada saya." _Sampai di sini masih masuk akal. Beberapa mengangguk. Tapi masalah muncul di pernyataan berikutnya.

"_Anda tahu? Lukisan ibuku di rumah lebih terasa misterius. Ayah saya tidak pernah bisa membedakan tatapannya yang sedang marah ataupun bergairah. Semuanya sama."_ Kelas mendadak hening, _"Saya bisa membawa lukisannya kalau Anda ingin menganalisisnya juga. Lukisannya cukup besar."_

Kelas kembali gaduh dengan tawa dan terikan gila.

Dan Changmin diusir dari kelas sebelum perkuliahan berakhir.

"Tentu saja dia marah. Kau sudah menyinggung lukisan paling bersejarah dalam peradaban seni di dunia. Lagipula kenapa kau harus bilang Monalisa itu buta, sih? Ada-ada saja." Donghae, teman sekelasnya di departemen yang sama, menyeruput habis sisa-sisa _ice cream_ yang sudah mencair di dalam gelas. Satu lagi keajaiban yang hanya bisa ditemukan di kampus sederhana itu. Seseorang yang begitu tergila-gila dengan makanan dingin dalam cuaca menjelang akhir tahun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Monalisa buta? Itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Setidaknya _ahjumma_ itu pasti cantik waktu dia muda." Changmin menjawab asal. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan. Malam ini sangat dingin, dan tubuhnya dirasa tidak bisa menyimpan cadangan makanan dan energi lebih lama dari biasanya. Setidaknya itu yang ada dalam otak rumitnya.

"Kudengar kau bertaruh lagi dengan Junsu _sanbae_? Kali ini apa hadiahnya?"

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat aktivitas makan Changmin terganggu. Pasalnya ia begitu sensitif dengan isu tersebut. "Orang itu—" garpu di tangannya tiba-tiba saja diayunkan untuk menancap daging asap di atas meja. Membuat Donghae berjengit terkejut. "Aku tidak akan kalah! Lihat saja. Tak akan kubiarkan kesucian motorku ternodai oleh tangan-tangan manusia mesum." Changmin mendramatisir, membuat temannya itu hanya memandang kelu. Jika penggemar manga mungkin bisa menyebutnya sebagai fenomena(?) _sweatdroop_.

Matanya tiba-tiba mengedar ke jalan besar di luar kafe yang tengah mereka singgahi. Changmin mengenali daerah ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memang jika pergi kemana-mana tanpa navigasi khayal agar orientasi arah terhadap tempat-tempat yang dilaluinya bisa terekam dan tersimpan rapi di dalam otak. Dan kemampuannya mengenal tempat akan semakin buruk jika rasa lapar sudah melanda.

'_Lee Sungmin'_

Akhirnya nama itu yang muncul setelah bersusah payah mengaduk-aduk memori dalam kepalanya.

'_Dia sedang apa ya sekarang? Tiba-tiba aku rindu padanya."_

Tapi... buru-buru ia menggeleng. Punggung tangannya kembali merasakan sapuan lembut. Kulit Sungmin. _'Oh, dia benar-benar halus.'_ Changmin kembali terbuai. Donghae yang melihat gelagat aneh langsung saja meraih segelas air mineral. Menenggaknya dan—

_Cruuuut!_ Pemuda berwajah _innocent _itu menyemburkan air dari mulutnya ke arah wajah Changmin.

"YAH, LEE DONGHAE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Changmin berteriak. Tak peduli seluruh isi kafe melayangkan tatapan sangar kepada sumber kebisingan di sana.

"_Welcome back,_ Shim Changmin." ujar Donghae datar.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Changmin berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur kecil dalam flat sederhananya. Semenjak pulang tadi, ia sudah kembali dipusingkan dengan masalah taruhan itu. _'Haaaaah~ waktunya tinggal tiga hari lagi. Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan seorang wanita?'_ ia kemudian berguling lagi ke arah sebaliknya. Sprei kasur itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Benar-benar lepas dari tempatnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku punya kekasih?" Pemuda itu mulai bermonolog karena frustasi.

"Tidak ingat." Changmin menggeleng.

"Berciuman?" Ia menyentuh bibirnya.

"Eughh! Istri mafia itu—Jaejoong _noona_ sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku." Wajahnya bergidik, suasana mendadak mencekam. Ia tidak akan sudi mengingat lagi bagaimana kejadiannya.

'_Dia harus lebih tua darimu, Shim Changmin.'_

Kembali suara Junsu muncul secara tidak sopan dalam gelombang arus pendek otaknya. "Lebih tua?" Changmin mengulangi.

'_Jadi, apa kau juga lahir pada tahun delapan enam?'_

Changmin tersentak duduk. "Tunggu dulu! Delapan enam? Itu berarti lebih tua dariku kan?"

Lengannya meraih celana panjang yang dihempaskan begitu saja tadi sewaktu pulang. Changmin merogoh kantongnya dan menemukan benda bernama 'ponsel' di sana. Kedua ibu jarinya menyentuh layar dengan gerakan terlatih—terbiasa lebih tepatnya.

"_Wae?" _Seseorang di seberang telepon menyapa dengan enggan. Kentara sekali sudah merasa terganggu.

"_Hyung, _Junsu _hyung!_" Changmin memperjelas pendengarannya.

"_Iya ini aku... oooohh... ada... apa? Hhh... hh.."_

Changmin mengernyit mendengar nada bicara seniornya, "_Hyung? _Kau sedang apa?"

Napas Junsu di seberang telepon seperti terengah, _"Bukan urusanmu, nghhh... gadis nakal... jangan menggigit di sana. Cepat katakan apa maumu? Akuhhh... sedang sibuk..."_

Sejenak terpana dengan suara desahan lain di sana. Namun Changmin cepat-cepat menggeleng, berusaha fokus. "_Hyung,_ mengenai taruhan itu. Kau hanya menyarankan wanita yang lebih tua, kan?"

"_Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Shim Changmin. Oooohhh... yeaah.. di sana. Apa kau meneleponku hanya untuk bertanya hal itu?!"_

"Sudah jawab saja. Hanya itu kan? Tidak ada yang lain lagi? Tidak harus benar-benar sempurna. Hanya harus lebih tua."

"_Iyaaaahhh... oowhh shit!"_

Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"_Hyung..._"

"_Apa lagi?"_ Junsu semakin kesal.

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman ya."

"_Dasar anak setan!"_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mau dilanjutkan lagi?

**Hey, terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya yah. Saya pikir pair ini akan dianggurin. Hehe...**

**Alurnya terlalu bisa ditebak ya? Hmm... gak apa... memang sengaja... tenang... ini masih panjang kok. Itupun kalau masih dapat respon baik, akan terus saya lanjut. *entah sampai chapt berapa***

**Oh iya, kalau ada yg bertanya2 apa itu 'NUN', dalam bahasa korea artinya mata. **

**Ditunggu feedbacknya... p(*****-*****)q**

**#Sign 'Author'#**


	3. Chapter 2

"_Aku bersedia memberikanmu apa saja agar kau percaya padaku."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu—berikan kedua matamu."_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**NUN**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : MinMin (**Shim Changmin DBSK** x **Lee Sungmin** 'Super Junior')

Rate : T

Summary : Kekonyolan-demi kekonyolan yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Changmin, akankah membantunya ketika bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Lee Sungmin

Warning :**Gender Switch (GS)**, typo(s), etc

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 2**

**...**

GOOOOOLLLL!

Bunyi peluit nyaring berpadu dengan teriakan _supporter_ yang mengelilingi sebuah lapangan futsal kecil di dalam kampus yang tenang dan bersahaja itu mewarnai siang hari yang sangat terik namun masih cukup dingin, tak menyulutkan semangat beberapa orang yang berlarian kesana kemari merayakan 'gol' mereka untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Yah SIM CHANGMIN! Kau ini bodoh atau idiot sih?! Kenapa terus saja melepaskan bola-bola itu?" Junsu, dengan napas terengah dan peluh yang sudah membasahi hampir seluruh pakaiannya saat itu, berteriak kepada sosok tinggi yang masih terbengong di depan gawang.

"Bolanya seperti tidak mau menempel di tanganku, _hyung._"

Jawaban itu sontak membuat Junsu ternganga. Setelah ini ia akan habis oleh teman-temannya. Ya! Itu tanggungjawabnya karena sudah membawa seseorang yang sangat... sangat... bodoh untuk menjaga gawang mereka. Ia kini bahkan tak berani menatap rekan-rekan satu tim yang sudah memandang dengan tatapan 'mati kau sehabis ini'.

Dan...

Pertandingan berakhir, dengan _score _delapan belas—kosong. Tak perlu bertanya tim mana yang keluar dengan rekor 'telur' tak terpecahkan.

Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas bangku marmer panjang pinggir lapangan. Bertelanjang dada dan menampilkan sedikit otot di lengan dan perutnya. Jika sedang begitu, Changmin memang terlihat begitu seksi. Andai otaknya tidak kelewat 'maju' dari orang kebanyakan.

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan separuh terlelap, sama sekali tak peduli dengan seniornya—Junsu—yang mungkin saat ini sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya di dalam ruang ganti.

Oh, oke! Ini berlebihan, mungkin tidak sampai dihajar, kapasitas nyali mahasiswa-mahasiswa di akademi itu kebanyakan hanya sebatas mengunci 'korban'nya di dalam kamar mandi sampai malam. Itupun pasti sudah membuat yang dikunci berteriak-teriak sambil menangis. Jika tak kuat, mungkin bisa sampai buang air di sana. (Oh? Itu kan memang tempatnya)

_Ding!_ Sebuah suara yang berasal dari telepon genggam membuatnya terbangun, menggeliat kesal karena merasa istirahat siang kali ini telah terganggu.

_**Yah, Shim Changmin! **_

_**Motor itu akan jadi milikku.**_

_**MENGERTI?!**_

Tak perlu melihat siapa yang mengirim. Dari kalimat dan kata 'motor' yang ditulis, sudah bisa dipastikan siapa orangnya. Changmin hanya mendengus pelan dan menekan tombol _'delete'_ di sana. _'Mengganggu saja'_

Seluruh saraf motoriknya seperti kembali memiliki tenaga, karena kesal bahwa hal tersebut artinya adalah 'dia tak akan bisa tidur lagi', akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia mengenakan pakaian seadanya. Karena sebagian besar memang sudah tak layak pakai, ia membalut tubuh bagian atas dengan sebuah jaket tipis yang _restleting-_nya hanya bisa dikaitkan sampai batas dada. Cukup rendah. Dan Changmin mulai merasa kedinginan sekarang.

"Haaah... aku lapar~" Lagi-lagi.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Tersentak seperti ingat sesuatu. "Motor?" Ya Tuhan, orang ini. pesan itu sudah lewat beberapa menit, dan sekarang baru sampai ke dalam sistem saraf berpikirnya. "Itu tinggal dua hari lagi kan?"

Cukup lama pemuda itu diam dengan wajah bingung, terlalu serius, dengan dadanya yang sedikit terekspose. Percayalah, orang-orang yang saat itu melintas di depannya langsung berhenti... ah tidak sampai begitu... lebih tepatnya memperlambat langkah untuk sekedar memastikan apakah sosok tinggi di sana itu manusia atau sebuah pahatan nyaris sempurnua.

Uuuh~ Shim Changmin sungguh mempesona saat itu.

_Kriiuuuuk~_

Hilang sudah pesona tadi. Wajahnya langsung memelas tatkala bunyi-bunyian cukup keramat itu memenuhi ruang dengarnya melalui bagian-bagian pencernaan di dalam tubuh. "Tapi aku harus makan dulu. _Huuuatchim!_" _Well, _sepertinya Changmin harus segera menemukan sebuah restoran kecil yang cukup hangat saat ini juga.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mengintip. _'Kenapa sepi sekali?'_ ujarnya dalam hati. Changmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat wanita yang semenjak pertemuan itu selalu membuat otaknya mendadak 'waras'—atau yah, begitulah, kalian pasti mengerti. Sulit sekali melupakan wajah imutnya.

Ia kembali memperhatikan sekeliling. Satu deret perumaan itu memang cukup sepi. Sepanjang jalan ini hanya beberapa toko kelontong dan sebuah supermarket yang menjalankan aktivitasnya. Begitu juga dengan toko bunga yang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah tujuannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba.. "Oh! _Noona!_ Sungmin _noona!_" Changmin berteriak ringan saat seseorang dengan balutan gaun sederhana berwarna coklat muda selutut keluar dari tempat kios yang penuh dengan bunga di sana. Dan di tangan wanita itu, juga terlihat beberapa tangkai yang menghadirkan warna-warna cerah dan halus.

Dan, hey Shim Changmin. Sejaka kapan panggilan _noona_ itu?

Merasa namanya—walau tak yakin—disebut, kepala wanita tersebut langsung bergerak-gerak gelisah—terkejut lebih tepat. _'Siapa?'_ begitulah kira-kira yang ada didalam kepalanya.

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan lengannya disentuh, tidak hanya itu, beberpa tangkai bunga yang tadi masih ia pegang pun direbut—tanpa paksa. _'Lengan ini—'_ "Changmin _ssi_?"

Pemilik nama itu langsung tersenyum. Sangat—lebar. "Kau mengingatku? Ini hebat! Padahal kau tidak bisa melihat—" Changmin buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakan sudah sangat tidak sopan. Kemudian memperhatikan raut wajah wanita dihadapannya dengan cemas, _'Apa dia marah?'_

Tapi... tak disangka. Wanita itu justru tersenyum. Sangat—manis. Changmin hampir saja mati khawatir, namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum, dan tidak beberapa lama akhirnya berkembang menjadi sebuah tawa kecil. Bedenting-denting gila di telinga Changmin, seperti dimanjakan oleh alunan musik unik dengan melodi buatan Tuhan.

Tawa itu perlahan mulai mereda, berganti dengan 'alunan' lain, "Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Ingin membeli bunga?" tanyanya begitu manis.

Changmn mengerjap dan menggeleng, fantasinya seperti diputus begitu saja dengan paksa. "O-oh... itu... aku tidak sengaja lewat sini... dan ingat padamu. Jadi... aku mampir. Kupikir tadi tidak ada orang di rumah. Sepi sekali. Tidak kusangka ternyata kau keluar dari kios ini." semakin banyak kalimat yang keluar itu bagus untuk perlahan menekan degup jantungnya agar kembali normal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" walupun kembali pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar. Dasar, Shim Changmin!

"Aku?" Tersenyum lagi. "Hmm... menjual 'mereka'." Tangannya yang tanpa navigasi menunjuk sekitar tempat itu. Bunga-bunga indah dengan berbagai warna dan aroma menyejukkan.

"Oh..." sahut Changmin pendek. Ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi karena hatinya sibuk merutuki kebodohan pertanyaan tadi.

"Oh?" Sungmin menyelidik. "Hanya itu?"

Menghela napas, "Aku pasti terlihat bodoh lagi ya?" Akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk tidak menahan sikap lagi. Menjadi 'berhati-hati' sama sekali bukan dirinya. "Maafkan aku."

Hey, jangan lupakan jemari Changmin yang masih menyentuh lengan halus milik Sungmin. Wanita itu tak berusaha melepaskannya. Dan itu berarti, ia tak keberatan. "Aku tidak bisa melihat, Changmin _ssi._ Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir akan perubahan wajah tampanmu itu." Dan tersenyum lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku tampan?" Ya Tuhan, Shim Changmin!

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Seseorang yang baik sepertimu pasti tampan. Aku benar, kan?"

Changmin '_sumringah'_ mendengar pernyataan tadi. "Eeeeyy~ _Noona,_ kau membuatku malu."

"Changmin _ssi—_"

"Hey, jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi. Kau juga tidak perlu bicara seformal itu padaku. Bukankah aku ini lebih muda? Buat dirimu nyaman. Dengan begitu kita bisa _ngobrol_ dengan santai—Oh, _noona mian..._ aku tidak bermaksud lancang..."

"Bukankah dirimu sendiri yang tidak nyaman bicara denganku. Lihat saja... sebentar-sebentar kau sudah mengatakan 'maaf'. Tidak lelah?" Kini Sungmin yang sudah mulai tidak canggung dengan keadaan diantara mereka. Jika sudah begini, terlihat siapa yang lebih tua, bukan? Wanita cantik itu memiliki kharisma hanya dengan kata-katanya.

"_Geurae! Haebooja!" _(Baiklah! Kita lakukan saja!—_banmal_/informal) Sungmin berseru riang. Hal ini membuat pemuda yang ada di dekatnya berbunga-bunga. Oke! Tidak seberlebihan itu, hanya saja... Changmin sangat bahagia. Sejenak ia melupakan apa tujuannya datang menemui Sungmin. Terjebak dalam kepolosan hatinya yang mungkin akan membuat seorang wanita tunanetra bersarang lama di hatinya yang paling dalam. Tentu saja Sungmin terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya saat ini. Pria itu cukup tahu bahwa saat bersama seorang bernama Lee Sungmin, dia bahagia. Mudah kan?

"Kau mau aku buatkan segelas susu hangat?" tanya Sungmin kemudian. Namun pandangannya tidak mengarah pada Changmin. Tetap lurus dan hampa.

"Aku sudah lama berhenti minum susu." jawab Changmin polos.

"_Wae?"_ Sungmin keheranan. Ada sedikit lipatan di antara kedua alisnya yang indah.

"Tinggiku sudah hampir dua meter."

Hening beberapa saat... kemudian...

"Hahahaha...!" Sungmin—wanita itu kini tertawa lepas. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Wajahnya langsung memerah hingga telinga.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak lucu, _noona._" Protes Changmin.

"Maaf... hanya saja... apa kau setinggi itu?" Tertawa lagi.

Changmin terlihat berpikir, kemudian...

_Sret!_ "H-hey... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Apa yang Changmin lakukan? Lengannya tiba-tiba saja merengkuh pinggang Sungmin, dan dengan cara yang tidak bisa dikatakan halus ia membuat wanita itu—mereka berdua—berdiri. Bayangkan posisi mereka kini seperti seorang pria yang tengah memeluk kekasihnya. Walaupun masih terlihat agak kaku.

"Sekarang periksa sendiri tinggi badanku!" perintahnya, masih dengan ekspresi serius.

Sungmin masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Terlebih lagi, kini tubuh mereka sudah tak lagi memiliki jarak antar keduanya. Menempel. Ia bisa menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh Changmin dengan jelas. Sejenak pikiran akan _'parfum apa yang dia pakai'_ muncul secara tidak sopan ke dalam ruang berpikirnya. "T-tapi... tidak harus seperti ini—"

"Lalu bagaimana caranya? Kau tidak bisa melihat, jadi harus 'merasakan' sendiri." Changmin memotong. Nada suaranya lebih seperti bocah yang tengah merengek.

Seperti tak punya pilihan lain. Walaupun pikirannya masih dilingkupi ketidakpahaman akan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan, Sungmin mengulur sebelah tangan tanpa sadar. Pertama-tama yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah dada bidang—tentu saja ia tahu itu apa—karena dari sana Sungmin bisa merasakan detakan halus dari sebuah organ yang bernama jantung. Sempat ragu dan—lagi-lagi—kaget karena bagian itu cukup keras. _'Kenapa dada seseorang bisa sekeras ini?'_.

Kemudian lebih ke atas, leher, ia juga tahu itu, ada sebuah jendolan kecil di sana. Sungmin pernah mendengar bahwa laki-laki memang memiliki sesuatu yang akan menonjol di bagian depan lehernya, menandakan sebuah aktualisasi atau puberitas... fase dewasa. Ia juga yakin 'banda' inilah yang membuat suara laki-laki jadi terdengar berat dibandingkan dengan perempuan.

Lalu jemarinya kembali menelusuri bagian ke atas lagi. Wajah. Sungmin yakin itu. Mulai dari dagu, ujung jari-jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang pendek dan agak tajam di sekitar daerah tersebut. _'Kau cukup rajin bercukur sepertinya.'_ pikir Sungmin. Kali ini bibir. Kembali merasakan kelembutan di sana, tidak begitu tebal, tapi tidak juga bisa dikatakan tipis. Benda itu hanya terasa sedikit... lebar. Ya. Changmin memiliki mulut yang agak besar. Sungmin tersenyum. _'Sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa diam.'_

Hidung terasa cukup bangir. Mungkin—lebih panjang dari miliknya. Sungmin langsung beralih ke samping, menyentuh perpanjangan tulang rahangnya yang tegas. Tanpa sadar lengangannya yang satu lagi ia berdayakan, hingga akhirnya kedua tangan itu kini menangkup wajah Changmin. "Kau... memang tinggi." Detak jantung mereka meningkat, "Juga... sangat tampan."

Waktu terasa berhenti seketika. Hembusan angin pun juga tak lagi terasa membelai bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk mereka yang tidak tertutupi. Hanya desiran hembusan napas hangat yang salin menyentuh wajah masing-masing. Sungmin mendongak, mengikuti arus udara panas milik pria yang kini juga menundukkan kepalanya. Degupan di dalam sana semakin liar, begitu membuat mereka terhanyut akan keindahan masing-masing. Berdampak bagai magnet yang mengharuskan Changmin untuk terus menunduk... mendekat... semakin mengikis jarak.. dan—

"_Nideul mwohae?_" (Apa yang kalian lakukan?)

_Brakk!_ Sungmin terdorong—terduduk—ke atas bangku kayu di bawahnya. Terkejut. Gugup. Changmin bahkan sudah mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura sedang menikmati sekuntum lily indah tak jauh dari mereka berdua tadi berdiri.

"O-oh... Hyukjae-ah... _w-wae_? A-apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Sungmin bertanya, masih salah tingkah. Walaupun tidak tahu apa yang sempat akan dilakukan oleh Changmin, namun dirinya sangat yakin pemandangan tadi tidak pantas untuk anak seumuran Hyukjae—adiknya.

"Aku laparrrr~" ujarnya sambil memajukan bibir lucu.

Sementara itu... di sebelahnya... seorang pemuda dengan wajah teramat frustasi langsung mengutuk siapapun... siapa saja... yang tadi mengganggu... _'Aiishh... dasar bocah kurang ajar!'_ rutuknya. Tidak sadar jika beberapa menit yang lalu ia juga hampir melakukan tindakan yang sama kurang ajar-nya terhadap seorang gadis buta.

"B-baiklah... aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu. Oh, Changmin-ah, apa kau juga mau makan bersama kami? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, kan?" Sungmin kembali menjadi pribadi yang ramah, walaupun masih belum bisa menutupi sisa-sisa keterkejutannya akibat ulah mereka tadi.

_Ting!_ _'Makan? Oh, tentu saja! Orang bodoh mana yang akan menolak sebuah anugerah paling indah itu?'_

"Hmm... terserah kau saja, _noona._" _Well,_ Changmin tidak mungkin begitu saja menerima jika yang bermain saat ini adalah sebuah harga diri. Harga diri? Sejak kapan manusia _random _itu memikirkan harga diri.

Jawabannya, setelah bertemu Sungmin yang pasti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" ajak Sungmin riang.

Dan waktu kembali meninggalkan mereka... berjalan seperti apa adanya...

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Suasana di dalam rumah Sungmin kembali menjadi canggung. Satu satunya yang menikmati acara TV hanya bocah berumur sepuluh tahun yang selalu menghadirkan _gummy smile_ saat tokoh kesayangannya bertingkah lucu di dalam kotak besar berteknologi di hadapannya.

Sungmin, yang memang tak mampu menggunakan indera penglihatannya hanya untuk sekedar ikut tertawa menyaksikan acara di televisi pun semakin gelisah tatkala kelemahannya tersebut mampu membuatnya lebih tak enak. Changmin sudah terlalu lama 'berkunjung' di rumahnya. Walaupun tidak menampik bahwa ucapan-ucapan konyol dan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat sesuatu di dalam sana—di hatinya—begitu hangat. Cukup lama Sungmin tidak merasakan sensasi tersebut. Ia senang berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Walau jika kita bertanya kepada satu-satunya bocah sepuluh tahun di sana, mungkin tidak akan sudi berperan menjadi si 'anak' dari 'ayah' yang terlihat super bodoh di matanya.

"_Ahjussi,_ kau suka bermain _game_?" suara bernada tenor tinggi membuayarkan lamunan baik Changmin ataupun Sungmin.

"Oh? _Game?_" Changmin merespon.

"_Ahjussi _kau tuli ya? Haruskah aku mengucapkannya dua kali?" Hyukjae menjawab sambil mengunyah sekantung _popcorn_ dengan cuek.

"Isshh, anak ini—kenapa? Tentu saja suka. Pria yang tidak suka _game_ itu bukan lelaki sejati." Changmin akhirnya lebih memilih mengabaikan sikap kurang ajar bocah itu. Lengannya meraup _popcorn_ dan memasukkan besar-besar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh? Sebanyak itu... bisa masuk dalam mulutmu?" Hyukjae terpana melihat pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. "Kau hebat, _ahjussi!_" berbanding terbalik dengan sikap angkuh yang sepanjang hari anak itu perlihatkan. Sekarang justru memperlihatkan raut wajah begitu kagum.

"_Fffue? (Wae?). _Akffuuu heffat khhan? (aku hebat kan?)" Changmin bicara dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan jagung.

"Aku selalu ingin bisa memasukkan semunya ke dalam mulutku. Dengan begitu orang-orang tak akan bisa mengambil sebagian makanan yang aku punya. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Menyebalkan." Hyukjae merengut. "Ini! Kau makan saja semuanya!" Lengan kecilnya mengulurkan bungkusan _popcorn_ yang isinya tinggal separuh itu tepat di hadapan wajah Changmin.

"Huh?" Masih dengan mulut yang penuh, ia mengeryitkan keningnya. Bingung. "Kau tidak menyesal?" ujarnya kelewat polos untuk ukuran usia yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan antar dua pria berbeda generasi tersebut tersenyum tertahan. _'Mereka berdua begitu lucu.'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini?" Changmin menyentuh lengan Sungmin yang menandakan bahwa pertanyaan tersebut memang untuknya. Wanita itu sedikit kaget dan langsung mengulum senyum.

"Hah? Oh," Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa kau ikut memakannya tadi? Hmm, dia memang seperti itu. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah sekalipun menyicipi makanannya. Dia tak akan mau menyentuhnya lagi." Kemudian tangannya terulur meraba-raba, mencari sosok adik kesayangan. "Hyukjae-ah, untuk kali ini kau yakin? Bungkusan itu yang terakhir di lemari penyimpanan."

Bocah itu terlihat berpikir. Sejujurnya memang tadi dia berniat meminta lagi diambilkan yang baru. Tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur mengatakan bahwa persediannya sudah habis. "Eung... kalau begitu... suruh saja _ahjussi _ini membeli yang baru!"

Sungmin terpaksa menutup mulut besar anak itu.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Changmin-ah, maafkan aku. Anak itu memang merepotkan." Sungmin berucap tak enak kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"_Gwaenchana._ Toh tidak banyak yang dia minta. Sungguh bocah yang akurat. Isi kantong besar ini benar-benar hanya _popcorn._" Ujarnya antara terkejut dan kagum.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan Changmin. Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Menyusuri jalan-jalan pinggiran kota yang belum begitu sepi. Tentu saja, ini belum terlalu malam. Udara dingin dan sedikit menitikkan salju benar-benar tidak menyulutkan para pejalan kaki yang entah kemana tujuan mereka.

Changmin menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Menjadi penuntun agar wanita itu tidak kesulitan menapaki jalan. Walaupun pada awalnya Sungmin menolak, karena hal tersebut hanya akan membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita yang cacat, namun kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa Changmin lebih keras kepala. "_Noona, _bergandengan tangan justru membuat kita berdua terlihat normal. Kau harus tahu itu." Dan _binggo!_ Akhirnya Sungmin menurut. Entah itu hanya alasan untuk memberi kesempatan menyentuh lagi lengannya, atau memang seperti yang pria itu katakan.

Tapi kalian harus tahu. Sungmin sebenarnya juga senang diperlakukan seperti itu. _'Sssst... ini rahasia ya... kkk~'_

Sementara di depan mereka, berjalan dengan riang, dan masih sibuk mengunyah—Hyukjae—anak itu tak begitu tertarik dengan romansa dua orang yang mengekor sangat lamban di belakangnya.

"Hyukjae-ah, jangan menyebrang sembarangan. Kau harus lihat lampunya dulu." Sungmin sedikit berteriak, karena tak tahu anak itu sedang berada dalam jarak berapa meter dari mereka, ia jadi khawatir.

"_Arraseo~_" Hanya itu bunyi sahutannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Ada aku." Changmin menangkap kekhawatiran di wajah cantik tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku merepotkanmu lagi." ujarnya manis.

Changmin mulai terbiasa denga senyuman itu. _'Bagaimana aku tega menjadikannya alat untuk memenangkan taruhan. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya.'_ lirihnya dalam hati. _'Tapi... itu motor kesayanganku. Aku tak mungkin memberikannya pada orang lain. Isshh... orang mesum itu—kenapa sebegitu menginginkannya sih? Membuat orang susah saja!'_

"Changmin-ah..." Sungmin memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin mengantar sampai rumah lagi? Ini sudah malam. Apa rumahmu jauh dari sini? Aku tidak enak kalau kau harus pulang larut lagi seperti waktu itu." Sungmin mempererat genggaman tangan mereka. Entah apa tujuannya, ia merasa dengan begitu, hal-hal yang tidak bisa diucap akan tersampaikan melalui sela-sela pori kulit tangan mereka.

"Yang benar saja. Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di jalan, kan?" Changmin terkekeh. "Lagipula aku laki-laki. Kau tak perlu cemas." Kemudian menepuk pundak itu lembut.

"Hyukjae juga laki-laki. Tapi aku masih mengkhawatirkannya."

Changmin tak bisa berkata lagi. Kalimat tadi betul-betul menohok. Walaupun memang tidak bisa disamakan—dirinya dengan bocah sepuluh tahun. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, ada seorang yang khawatir saat ia pergi keluar pada malam hari—selain sang ibu yang kini memang tinggal jauh darinya. Pemuda itu merasakan kehangatan akan sebuah kasih sayang lagi. Aneh memang, teman-temannya di kampus bukan orang-orang jahat. Hanya saja, tak ada perhatian selain sebatas teman, kan? Lagipula lucu jika mereka memperlakukan Changmin seperti itu. Melihat posturnya yang memang mencerminkan seorang pria.

"_Arraseo, noona~"_ Menirukan Hyukjae dengan suara beratnya. Setelah membuat sosok itu—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—tersenyum, mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri gemerlapnya kawasan pertokoan di pinggir kota Seoul.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Yah, kau terlihat tenang sekali. Waktunya tinggal besok, kan?" Yunho memandangi Changmin dengan heran. Motor kesayangannya akan jadi milik orang lain, namun kenapa keadaannya begitu 'sunyi'?

"Kemana istrimu?" Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak _nyambung._

"Huh? Oh! Dia ada kelas. Aku disuruh menunggunya di sini." Yunho bahkan tidak sadar kalau anak itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Hyung, _apa kau bahagia bersamanya?" Changmin bertanya tanpa memandang seseorang yang diajak bicara.

Yunho mengerutkan kening. "Siapa maksudmu?" Namun kemudian raut wajahnya berubah mengerti. "Ah! Maksudmu Jaejoong? Hmm! Aku bahagia. Dia wanita yang paling membuatku bahagia." ujarnya lagi dengan bangga dan keyakinan penuh.

"Walaupun sangat galak?" Changmin bertanya lagi.

Yunho terlihat bepikir. Mata sipitnya jadi tinggal segaris jika melakukan hal tersebut. "Dia memang galak... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau sudah jatuh cinta, kau tak akan menghitung hal-hal negatif pada diri pasanganmu sebagai suatu kekurangan. Hanya seperti... sesuatu yang harus kau 'isi'."

"Benarkah sesederhana itu? Tapi kenapa untukku ini sangat rumit?" Changmin menerawang jauh. Wajahnya dari tadi tidak fokus.

"YAH! Kau sedang jatuh cinta?!"

Suara Yunho yang besar langsung membuat seisi kantin menoleh. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama setelah mereka tahu siapa yang berteriak. _'Sudah biasa.'_ Begitu yang ada di kepala para mahasiswa yang menjadi pelanggan setia kantin kampus nan murah meriah.

"Dia benar-benar lebih tua darimu? Yaaaah~ Junsu benar-benar akan kalah kali ini." Yunho bersemangat. "Jadi besok kau akan memperkenalkannya pada kami? Apa dia cantik? Lebih cantik siapa? Dia atau Jaejoong-ku?" dan kembali memberondong pertanyaan.

"_Hyung,_ apa aku terlihat sejahat itu?" Changmin meprotes.

"Kenapa? Kau berpikir dia hanya sebagai bahan taruahan? Eeey... kalau begitu kau tidak mencintainya."

"Aku baru menegenalnya beberapa hari. Apa tidak terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta?" Changmin merengut. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak suka saat Yunho mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa yang kau rasakan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku... mendadak tidak mengenal diriku sendiri."

"_DAEBAKK!_ Sedalam itu? Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh, Shim Changmin! Tak ada lagi keraguan. Jika kau membicarakan persoalan ini dengan Jaejoong, wanita itu pasti sudah menciummu lagi." Pria ini memang aneh, membawa-bawa kekasihnya sendiri dalam perbincangan soal mencium orang lain.

Changmin meringis, "Jangan biarkan istrimu mengambil lagi ciuman keduaku! Kalian memang pasangan sinting!"

Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli mendengar serangan protes barusan. "Kalau begitu jangan pernah menceritakan hal ini... dan jangan pernah bangun siang lagi."

Changmin kembali diam. Melanjutkan membenahi gulungan-gulang benang kusut dalam kepalanya. Kini seorang Shim Changmin sedang berada dalam dilema besar. Untuk kali ini, bukan lagi menyangkut lukisan Monalisa yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah tiba-tiba melirik walau diperhatikan sampai kedua matamu keluar dari tempatnya.

'_Apa aku jatuh cinta?'_

'_Tapi kau sedang terburu-buru, Shim Changmin.'_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"_Noona,_ kau ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

Hari itu Changmin kembali mengunjungi kios bunga milik Sungmin. Wanita itu sedang cukup sibuk melayani beberapa pengunjung. Beruntung saat itu mereka lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat sendiri tanpa bantuan sang pemilik. Alhasil, Changmin jadi punya kesempatan untuk mengajaknya _ngobrol._

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana?" tanya Sungmin sambil sessekali tangannya memindahkan beberapa tangkai bunga agar tersimpan berurutan. Tak perlu bisa melihat untuk bisa melakukan semua itu. Sungmin cukup menyentuh dengan jemarinya yang lembut dan sensitif. 'Aroma' pun menjadi alat bantu untuk semakin memudahkan perkerjaan tersebut.

"Hmm... hanya makan siang. Tapi akan ada teman-temanku di sana. Kami biasa menghabiskan Hari Minggu untuk sekedar bermain. Karena sekarang kita dekat, aku juga ingin _noona_ ikut menikmati bersama kami. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?"

"Ajak saja."

"Tidak mau! Kenapa kalian harus mengajakku di acara kencan? Aku akan bermain _playstation_ di rumah Soohee." Bocah itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyela pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa di sana.

'_Anak pintar!' _seru Changmin tanpa suara.

"Sungmin-ah... aku ambil bunga ini. Berapa harga semuanya?" Kembali sebuah suara menginterupsi. Seorang pelanggan.

"A-ah _ne,_ hanya ini?" Sungmin meraba bunga yang dimaksud wanita pembeli itu. Kemudian tersenyum dan memberitahukan harganya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau?" Changmin kembali mengulangi percakapan awal mereka. "Kali ini saja~"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Hanya kali ini? Jadi kau tidak berniat mengajakku untuk yang lain kali?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sungmin. "Jadi kau mau? _Assa!_ Kalau begitu kita akan pergi satu jam lagi."

"Apa aku harus berdandan?" goda Sungmin.

"Tidak usah. Begini saja kau sudah sangat cantik." Changmin menyahut. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Junsu, Yunho, dan Jaejoong. Ketiganya terdiam. Menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja—sedang—mereka lihat. Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan teramat canggung yang menguasai kelima orang di dalam kafe pusat kota. Terkejut dengan apa—siapa—yang dibawa oleh _magnae_ mereka kali ini. Changmin menepati janjinya pada Junsu kali ini. Akurat dan sangat cantik. Tapi... terlihat sekali bahwa 'kekurangan' yang ada pada diri wanita itu membuat mereka tidak nyaman.

"Hey, kalian tidak sopan. Kenapa diam saja? Apa kalian tahu? Tidak mudah membawa wanita cantik ini keluar. Dia sangat sibuk." Changmin mencoba memecah keheningan walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya pun sama gugup.

Jaejoong yang pertama 'mengerti'. "O-oh, maafkan kami Changmin-ah. Aku hanya terkejut, dia begitu... cantik. Bukan begitu?" Wanita itu menyikut Yunho dan Junsu yang duduk mengapit dirinya.

"Benar." Suara Yunho terlalu terdengar bersemangat. Tak meyakinkan.

Lain halnya Junsu, laki-laki itu justru menghela napasnya dengan keras. "Pantas saja aku tak melihat motormu terparkir tadi. Ternyata aku memang sudah kalah—" dan langsung mendapat tatapan 'membunuh' dari Jaejoong.

"Motor?" Sungmin menyahut. "Changmin-ah, memangnya kau sudah memenangkan apa?"

Changmin langsung gelagapan. Beruntung Sungmin tidak melihatnya. "Bukan apa-apa _noona,_ hanya permainan antara kami. Tidak usah kau pikirkan." ujarnya sebisa mungkin dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Sungmin-ah, kau ingin pesan apa? Di sini kami semua punya makanan favorit. Akan kusebutkan satu per satu. Siapa tahu kau juga akan tertarik dengan menu kesukaan kami. Changmin-ah... kau juga." Jaejoong langsung menawarkan Sungmin dengan ramah. Ia tak ingin kecanggunagn ini berlangsung lama. Lagi pula, jika Junsu berulah, maka habislah Changmin. Wanita ini begitu polos menurutnya. Entah bagaimana cara Changmin melibatkannya dalam permainan mereka. Yang jelas, setelah ini dia akan bertanya habis-habisan.

"Aku pesan seperti biasa saja. _Noona,_ aku ke toilet dulu." Ia menyentuh lengan Sungmin. Kemudian melayangkan tatapan 'ikut-aku' pada Junsu.

Jeajoong menyebut beberapa menu yang menurutnya sangat cocok dimakan pada siang ini. Sungmin mendengarkan sambil sesekali bertanya, membuat pembicaraan mereka mengalir halus begitu saja. Imbasnya, pria dengan kulit kecoklatan itu jadi diabaikan. _'Biarlah. Setelah ini setidaknya bukan aku yang akan dia hajar.'_ pikirnya. Kemudian lebih memilih bermain _game _di ponsel.

**Sementara itu...**

"Kau gila? Walaupun aku memang 'brengsek', setidaknya tidak pernah main-main dengan gadis polos, apalagi cacat seperti itu." Junsu langsung menyemprotkan semua protes yang sedari tadi ia tahan dengan susah payah.

"_Hyung,_ kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kenapa justru aku yang dimarahi?" Changmin tentu saja protes.

"Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan." ujar Junsu lemah.

"Keterlaluan bagaimana? Kau yang bilang kalau berpura-pura, maka aku kalah."

"_Mwo?_ Jadi kau benar-benar sudah menjadikan wanita itu kekasihmu? Untuk keperluan taruhan? Kau bahkan lebih jahat dari aku, Shim Changmin." Junsu menuding tak suka. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas semua ini sudah kelewat batas baginya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang main-main?" Changmin kemudian keluar meninggalkan senior sekaligus temannya itu di dalam toilet.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Sungmin bertanya pelan. Senyuman bak malaikat menghiasi wajah bulatnya yang cantik.

Changmin mengerjap bingung, ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari kafe. Pemuda itu memutuskan tidak berlama-lama 'bermain' kali ini. Terlalu gugup, hatinya tidak tenang jika membeiarkan Sungmin memperlihatkan kepolosannya pada orang lain. Ia jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Menyampaikan apa?" genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin semakin mengeras.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku sudah pernah katakan bahwa kau orang baik, kan? Orang baik tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun kepada seseorang cacat sepertiku. Bukankah kita ini sudah... 'dekat'?" Sungmin mengulangi perkataan Changmin tadi pagi tentang kedekatan mereka.

"A-aku tidak paham apa maksudmu... _noona._" Changmin semakin gelisah.

Sungmin mengangangkat lengan kedua tangan mereka yang masih bertautan, kemudian mendekatkan ke dadanya. "Apa kau... sudah membuat sebuah permainan kecil bersama teman-temanmu? Hmm... hadiahnya motor. Dan... sepertinya aku memiliki peran penting di sini."

Changmin sudah tak bisa lagi berkata apapun. Mulutnya serasa kering. Benda tak bertulang di dalamnya pun tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku. Penyesalan langsung melanda dirinya, mengalir deras dalam setiap aliran darah dan berujung pada degupan jantung bak pacuan kuda cepat. Rasa itu semakin menyiksa ketika Wanita di hadapannya mengulas senyum yang begitu tulus. Saat itu juga Changmin ingin seseorang menembak kepalanya.

Hening cukup lama. Mereka diam di antara arus para pejalan kaki yang saat itu juga tengah menikmati matahari yang sangat jarang muncul di musim dingin.

"Changmin-ah..." Sungmin menyebut namanya sekali lagi.

"..."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir membuatku terluka. Dari awal, aku sudah mempersiapkan hari ini. Kau... orang baik, kan?" Sungmin masih berkata dengan sangat lembut.

"M-maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu..." Changmin menunduk. Tak berani menatap wanita itu. "_Noona..._ maafkan aku..."

Sungmin semakin kuat mencengkeram genggaman tangan mereka. Masih... tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti jika memang hadiah yang kalian perebutkan adalah sesuatu yang penting bagimu."

"Apa kau tahu? Walaupun cacat, aku tidak pernah memiliki rasa rendah diri. Aku berusaha untuk menghapal setiap jengkal jalan-jalan kota sejak kecil. Itulah sebabnya pada saat usiaku genap dua puluh, aku berhenti menggunakan tongkat atau alat bantu lain saat bepergian. Aku tak ingin orang benar-benar melihat diriku sebagai orang yang 'berbeda'." Sungmin kini berkata lirih.

"_Noona—"_

"Kau hanya satu dari orang-orang itu yang membuatku semakin berlapang dada dan semakin kuat. Changmin _ssi,_ terimakasih karena kau sudah jujur padaku. Ah! Sebelum kita berpisah. Ada satu bagian yang belum sempat aku ketahui darimu." Tangannya yang bebas terulur meraba wajah Changmin, kemudian langsung beralih menyentuh telinga.

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum saat meraba bagian itu. "Telingamu sangat lebar. Kau pasti lebih suka 'mendengar' daripada 'bicara'."

Detik berikutnya, tautan itu terlepas. Dan Changmin hanya bisa memandang punggung cantiknya.

'_Apakah aku sudah kehilangan dirinya?'_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

To Be Continued

**Hmm... sampai disini, masih bisa menebak kelanjutannya?**

**Terimakasih untuk yang masih membaca dan mereview. Saya jadi semakin bersemangat melanjutkan. Hehe...**

**Sign**

"**Author"**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Aku bersedia memberikanmu apa saja agar kau percaya padaku."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu—berikan kedua matamu."_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**NUN**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : MinMin (**Shim Changmin DBSK** x **Lee Sungmin** 'Super Junior')

Rate : T

Summary : Kekonyolan-demi kekonyolan yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Changmin, akankah membantunya ketika bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Lee Sungmin

Warning :**Gender Switch (GS)**, typo(s), etc

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 3**

**...**

"Ohoookk... ohook! Yakh! Uuhuk! Uhuk! Shim... uhuk! Shim Changmin... lepaskan! Uhuk uhuk... uhukk!"

"Shim Changmin! Lepaskan dia! Ishh... kau gila. Yah! Lepaskan cepat!"

Akhirnya setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong datang, pergulatan yang hampir merebut nyawa seseorang siang itu di dalam kantin universitas bisa dihentikan. Changmin—sebagai tersangka—dan Junsu—sebagai korban—mereka berdua hanya bisa terduduk lemas. Yang satu menarik-ulur napasnya cepat dan terengah, sedang yang lain masih saja bernafsu untuk mencekik. Kedua wajah mereka memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sementara itu kerumunan yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat tercipta menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Semua orang mundur tanpa sempat bertanya 'ada apa?' karena kini Jaejoong memasang wajah super garang kepada siapapun yang masih berani berdiri di dekat mereka dan berniat untuk tahu lebih jauh.

"Hentikan, boo~ kau menakuti banyak orang." Yunho berkata teramat lembut. Jangan tanya kenapa, tentu saja karena pria itu juga tak ingin mendapatkan tatapan 'kematian' sang kekasih.

"Biar saja. Memang itu tujuanku." Hardiknya sinis. "Dan kalian berdua—issh apa yang kalian lakukan tengah hari begini, hah?! Ingin membuat adegan film hantu?!" Suaranya tetap saja tinggi walaupun Yunho dengan setia mengusap lengannya berulang kali—bermaksud menenangkan, yang sepertinya hanya sebuah pekerjaan sia-sia.

"Bukan aku yang memulai. Kau lihat sendiri siapa yang jadi korban di sini." Junsu tak kalah kesal, kini ia hanya sedang membela diri.

"Kau—" _Plak! Plakk! Plakkk!_ Jaejoong melancarkan serangan 'tapak mautnya' kepada Changmin yang tadi masih saja tidak merespon.

"Ah, _Noona!_ Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin mengelus punggungnya yang nyeri akibat pukulan tangan wanita berdarah dingin di sebelahnya.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Ingin membunuh seniormu sendiri?" Kedua mata Jaejoong yang bulat mendadak menjadi semakin besar diameternya.

"Aku memang akan membunuhnya. Orang ini—dia merusak semua. _Noona_, kau tahu? Sekarang Lee Sungmin seperti tak ingin mengenalku lagi. Aku sudah kehilangan dia."

"Cih, apa kau dicampakkan di pinggir jalan?" Junsu bermaksud menyindir, tapi...

"Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan memanggilku Changmin _ssi_!"

Ketiganya—Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Junsu—terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda paling tinggi di antara mereka itu. Tidak biasanya Changmin berkata dengan penuh emosi seperti saat ini. dia pemuda yang cukup 'datar' akan apapun. Walaupun memang tak jarang juga bertingkah kelewat batas. Tapi percayalah, hari ini Changmin terlihat amat sangat normal. Kali ini dia... marah? Tidak, Changmin lebih terlihat seperti sedang sedih. Itu yang mereka tangkap.

"_Hyung..._ aku sudah menyakitinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Suara Changmin melemah. Ia kembali duduk dan berusaha mengatur napas yang memburu.

Yunho melepaskan lengan Jaejoong, membiarkan kekasihnya mendekati sang _magnae._

"Changmin-ah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sangat berbeda dari beberapa menit lalu. Kini Jaejoong benar-benar terdengar seperti... seorang wanita. Ia menyentuh pundak Changmin dengan lembut.

Kini aura memelas menguak dari diri seorang Shim Changmin, "Dia... benar-benar seorang malaikat. Dia bahkan... sama sekali tidak menangis, berteriak memaki, ataupun memukulku. Demi Tuhan... aku bahkan berharap saat itu dia akan berbalik, memungut sebuah batu besar, dan melemparkannya tepat mengenai kepalaku. _Noona..._ apa yang seperti itu bisa disebut manusia? Apakah Lee Sungmin benar-benar makhluk yang sama sepertimu? Seperti kita? Manusia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika terluka. Manusia akan memukul, mengumpat, bahkan membalas jika dirinya disakiti. Aku benar, kan?"

Wanita itu tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan. Changmin terus saja mengoceh tentang detil-detil dan perbedaan antara manusia dan malaikat. Pemuda itu memang gila, namun hari ini Jaejoong melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya dalam manik hitam Changmin. Entah apa... tapi seperti sebuah... kerinduan.

"Kau belum menemuinya lagi setelah itu, kan?" Kini Junsu yang berucap, wajahnya sudah tidak begitu memerah lagi. Berangsur normal. Ada rasa bersalah dalam nada pertanyaannya. Sepertinya kesalahpahaman memang terjadi saat ia tak sengaja kelepasan. Junsu memang sudah menduganya, bahwa wanita yang datang bersama Changmin tidak bodoh. Wanita itu hanya tidak bisa melihat. Hal itulah yang membuat dirinya terpancing mengatakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah bisa menjadi suatu tanda tanya besar. Terlebih, mereka berdua baru saja saling mengenal.

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku tidak berani~" ucapnya lirih.

"Pergilah. Temui dia dan jelaskan semuanya. Kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi tidak jelas seperti ini." Jemari Jaejoong kini membelai kepala Changmin. Benar-benar seperti perlakuan seorang kakak perempuan.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?" rengeknya.

"Bodoh. Kau ini laki-laki. Tidak pantas berkata seperti itu." Yunho menyambar yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan telak di di pahanya. Junsu mengulum senyum melihat penderitaan tersebut.

'Aiisshh... baiklah, aku diam saja.' rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

"Beri dia waktu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Walau bagaimanapun, kau harus tetap menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Kulihat Lee Sungmin wanita yang sangat baik, dan aku percaya padamu. Ini hanya masalah waktu yang tidak tepat. Pertemuanmu dengannya, dan permainan bodoh kalian. Seharusnya tidak terjadi bersamaan. Aku juga wanita, jadi paham apa yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini."

Changmin hanya diam mencerna perkataan satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka ini. dia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Jaejoong adalah kaum hawa. Setidaknya ia sangat tahu bagaimana cara 'mereka'—perempuan—bersikap.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk. "Aku akan menemuinya."

"Changmin-ah..." Jaejoong kembali bersuara.

"Hmm?"

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak saat itu. Jadi jangan lepaskan dia. Berjanjilah padaku."

Pada akhirnya siang itu kembali damai, dan senyuman terkembang menghiasi wajah Changmin.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Keberanian Changmin baru sampai batas memandang sosoknya dari kejauhan. Tidak terlalu jauh, namun masih memenuhi persyaratan dari jarak yang membuat seseorang tidak akan melihatnya.

Hey, Lee Sungmin kan memang tidak bisa melihat.

Tak banyak yang dilakukannya, selain melawan temperatur yang kian rendah. Dengan cuaca sedingin ini, hanya orang bodoh yang akan berdiri diam. Tapi... saat ini Changmin memang bisa dikatakan bodoh. Bibirnya sedikit mengering, menandakan suhu sudah menutup jalan kelembaban tubuh pada bagian tersebut. Matanya mulai merah dan berair, meningkatkan intensitas kedipan kelopak matapun tak banyak membantu penglihatan yang mulai tidak fokus.

Setiap jengkal otot dan persendiannya mulai melancarkan protes dengan kalimat imajiner _'Di sini sangat dingin Shim Changmin, bergeraklah!'_ padanya. Kini pilihan ada di tangannya, tetap di sini dan mati beku, atau pulang dan hidup lebih lama.

Dan, seorang Shim Changmin akhirnya memilih untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sampai saat ini masih saja terlihat cantik.

Sementara itu... di sana, Sungmin berjalan perlahan tapi pasti untuk membereskan semua bekas-bekas pergumulannya dengan bunga-bunga indah di dalam kios. Ia hendak menutup kios kecil itu karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan sepertinya sudah tidak banyak lagi pelanggan yang berkunjung. Udara dingin mulai menampakkan keganasannya di luar sana, pikir Sungmin tak akan banyak orang yang akan turun ke jalan. Apalagi hanya sekedar membeli setangkai mawar merah atau orchid putih dari sana.

Tapi... lonceng yang menggantung di pintu tiba-tiba berdenting. Sungmin sejenak terkejut karena masih ada pengunjung.

"Selamat sore. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" serunya begitu ramah.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung. Sejenak merasa takut jika saja yang masuk itu adalah orang jahat. Dia berdoa semoga di luar sana tidak begitu senyap.

"_Sun-nim _(pelanggan)_,_ ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sungmin bertanya sekali lagi. Masih berusaha tetap ramah.

Tapi keheningan masih saja menguasai. Wanita itu mundur selangkah karena mengaggap keadaan yang semakin ganjil.

"Siapa?" ujarnya tertahan.

Pelanggan yang datang itu berlangsung mendekat. Tidak begitu dekat, namun cukup bagi Sungmin untuk bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Begitu _familiar,_ namun tetap saja membuatnya gelisah.

Akn tetapi detik berikutnya ketakutan itu sirna, karena seseorang di sana akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang tentu saja tak akan pernah Sungmin lupakan. "_Noona,_ ini aku." katanya.

"Changmin _ssi_?" kelegaan yang masih diisi dengan siratan rasa kaget nampak pada perubahan air muka gadis itu. Entahlah. Detik pertama ia begitu senang karena khayalannya akan seorang pencuri masuk kedalam kios hilang, selanjutnya semakin bersemangat karena mengetahui dengan tepat siapa orang yang datang. Namun detik berikutnya, luka—jika bisa disebut seperti itu—kecil yang masih tersimpan terasa bagai mencubit hatinya lagi.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Suara tersebut terdengar sedih di telinga Sungmin. Ada kehangatan tak biasa tiba-tiba menjalar dalam aliran darahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Seharusnya kalimat itu ducapkan dengan kasar untuk beberapa gadis normal—yang mengalami kejadian seperti Sungmin. Namun wanita itu berani bersumpah, dalam hidupnya sekalipun ia tak pernah bicara kasar bahkan kepada berandalan pasar sekalipun.

"Seharusnya... aku sudah tidak berhak menemuimu. Tapi... kenapa rasanya begitu sulit?"

Changmin sedang merayu? Jika mengingat kapasitas otaknya yang tidak memiliki ruang untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat indah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Jika kalian menyebutnya 'rayuan', yang tadi itu bahkan terdengar konyol.

"Ingin minta maaf? Jika benar begitu, sekarang pergilah. Kau sudah mendapatkannya. Aku memaafkanmu." Dingin. Tapi percayalah, dentingan melodi dari pita suaranya masih saja lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat bahwa kau memaafkanku." Rengekan? Ya, terdengar seperti merajuk atau sejenisnya. Tak nampak sedikitpun kedewasaan dari nada bicara Changmin. Pemuda itu hanya memandang dengan wajah memelas. Dan tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Sungmin.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin mulai kehabisan cara untuk tetap tidak bersikap kasar. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin benci jika harus membentak. "Kau mau aku menandatangani sebuah pernyataan tertulis dengan darah?"

Changmin menganga, ia tak percaya kalimat semacam itu keluar dari mulut Sungmin. "_N-noona,_ apa kau tidak merasa berlebihan bicara seperti itu? Aku sangat takut mendengarnya."

Hati Sungmin _mencelos_ lagi. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda saat bicara dengan adiknya Hyukjae. Sangat mudah jika harus menggunakan ketegasan, tapi begitu sulit karena lawan bicaranya sudah mengeluh 'takut' dengan perkataan yang sama sekali memang tak pernah ingin Sungmin utarakan. Oh, hidupnya yang penuh dengan kelembutan membuatnya kesulitan menghadapi orang-orang seperti ini.

"Maaf." Hanya itu. Lidah Sungmin kelu. Ditambah memang dirinya tak tahu apa lagi yang harus diungkapkan.

Dingin. Tiba-tiba menyentuh lengannya. Sungmin tersentak pelan saat menyadari betapa buruk cuaca di luar. Lengan Changmin tak ubahnya seperti batu es. _'Berapa lama anak ini berada di luar tadi?'_ rasa khawatir kini mulai mengacaukan segalanya. "_Noona,_ maafkan aku." ucap Changmin hati-hati.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Shim Changmin. Jadi pergilah sekarang." Sungmin berujar frustasi.

"Bukan seperti itu." sahutnya parau. Jemarinya semakin mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Lalu kau mau seperti apa?"

"Percayalah padaku."

Sungmin diam. Percaya? Benar. Kata itu memang kunci dari segala kegelisahannya—kegelisahan mereka. Dirinya memang sudah memaafkan Changmin. Tak peduli salah paham apa yang akan dijelaskan pemuda itu padanya, Sungmin hanya ingin memaafkan. Dengan begitu seseorang akan tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia bukanlan gadis pendendam.

Tapi... percaya? Inilah masalah yang sebenarnya. Apakah Sungmin masih mau mempercayai seseorang yang sudah membuatnya sebagai bahan taruhan? Ah, tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Mungkin lebih tepat 'menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek yang penting' dalam sebuah permainan kecil.

Wanita itu hanya bisa diam. Semakin kehilangan kata untuk membalas. _'Bagaimana ini?'_ lirihnya dalam hati. Jemarinya meremas ujung terusan rajutan berwarna coklat muda dengan bahan yang tebal dan hangat. Walau pakaian tersebut membuat dirinya terlihat lebih gemuk, namun sama sekali tak menghilangkan kesan manis di sana.

"Sungmin _noona,_ kau mau kan mempercayaiku?" Changmin berujar. Bicara membuat hembusan napasnya sedikit banyak menggelitik kening Sungmin. Wanita itu sangat risih, namun tak juga merasa harus menampik kehangatannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hal yang lebih banyak dari memaafkan. Aku tak ingin menjanjikan apa-apa padamu. Kau paham maksudku, bukan?" Kini lengannya yang masih bebas juga terulur mendekap jemari Changmin yang masih bertengger di pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Aku... paham. Tapi... tak adakah keinginan untuk itu. Jika kau 'ingin' saja mempercayaiku, aku akan berusaha membuatnya jadi nyata."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan membuatmu percaya padaku."

"Bagaimana jika kata 'ingin' itu saja tidak ada?"

"Aku akan tetap berusaha. Dua kali... tidak, dua puluh kali lipat lebih keras."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku tahu kau paham maksudku, _Noona._"

Keduanya terdiam. Pembicaraan itu cukup aneh memang. Kecerdasan yang 'berbeda' berbaur menjadi suatu percakapan sederhana namun mungkin sarat akan sesuatu yang besar.

Sesaat kemudian, ekspresi Sungmin mengeras. "Lalu?"

"Aku bersedia memberikanmu apa saja agar kau percaya padaku." Changmin berujar dengan mantap. Berjuta keyakinan mengiringi kalimatnya tadi.

Sungmin menarik napas panjang, "Benarkah?" Kalau begitu—berikan kedua matamu."

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin, suaranya pun terdengar menantang dan tanpa keraguan di dalam sana. Memutuskan untuk menjadikan sebuah perkara yang mungkin sederhana menjadi masalah besar. Mata? Ya... tentu saja. Hal paling diinginkannya saat ini adalah 'anugerah' Tuhan tadi. Dua pasang mata sehat, yang akan membawanya keluar dari kegelapan berkepanjangan bahkan semenjak masih dalam kandungan seseorang. Sungmin menginginkannya, sangat menginginkannya.

Tapi... memintanya pada seseorang? Apa itu wajar?

Dan gilanya... seseorang itu masih sehat dan tak memiliki alasan kuat untuk sekedar 'membagi' sedikit anggota tubuhnya kepada—mungkin—orang-orang yang membutuhkan.

Changmin menatap lekat objek indah di hadapannya.

"Hanya itu?"

HAH?!

"Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Mulai sekarang, kedua mata ini milikmu."

"Changmin _ssi—_"

"Untuk langkah pertama, berhenti memanggilku dengan akhiran 'bodoh' itu lagi."

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Sepanjang lorong kampus gedung lantai tiga universitas orang-orang berhenti, mematung, memandang heran dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Menyimpulkan masing-masing, mengolah spekulasi-spekulasi beragam di dalam kepala, dan menyimpannya dengan ekspresi takjub... ah, tidak, bingung lebih tepat, menyimpan dengan ekspresi bingung.

'_Apa lagi yang dilakukan anak itu?'_

Bahkan di kantin. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang berjalan sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan sehelai dasi panjang bercorak kelewat norak. Menggapai-gapai ke segala arah, menabrak apapun yang menghadang sepanjang jalan, sesekali terjatuh, namun kembali lagi berjalan perlahan. Terus... sampai akhirnya—

"Yah, Shim Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junsu berteriak dari meja di mana dirinya dan beberapa temannya duduk menikmati istirahat siang mereka. Yunho diam menganga, Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, Donghae berhenti mengaduk-aduk semangkuk _ice cream_ yang telah mencair, dan Ryeowook seperti bersiap lari dari sana jika keadaan semakin memburuk.

Changmin berhasil menghampiri mereka dengan susah payah. Dengan hanya mengikuti suara Junsu yang berteriak padanya tadi. Ia duduk, kemudian mengatur napas agar kembali normal. Yang dilakukannya tadi ternyata begitu melelahkan.

Tangannya terulur melepas jalinan ujung penutup mata di belakang kepala. Membawanya kembali pada dunia yang terang benderang. Melegakan sekali.

"Hehe..." Changmin justru meringis bodoh saat menyadari seluruh wajah kini sudah menatap dan mengintimidasinya, menunggu sebuah penjelasan akan kelakukannya sedari tadi.

"Aku hanya sedang berlatih." ujarnya singkat. Kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak bekal dari dalam tas. Changmin membawa bekal? Sejak kapan?

"Changmin-ah, tadi kau sedang apa?" Jaejoong membuka pertanyaan, sudah sifat dasar wanita yang tidak bisa berlama-lama menyembunyikan rasa penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Kau tak mendengarkanku? Aku bilang... sedang berlatih, _noona._" Jawabnya dengan menekan kata 'berlatih' dari sana.

"Iya, aku dengar. Tapi untuk apa?" Jaejoong masih bersabar. Dia sudah biasa memperpanjang dialog untuk mendengarkan Changmin menjelaskan. Memang harus seperti itu. Untuk yang tidak tahan, jangan harap bisa mendapatkan informasi yang lengkap dari manusia yang satu ini.

Changmin memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya besar-besar. Mengunyah seperti orang yang baru saja bertemu dengan makanan selama tiga hari. Ia menelan semua sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan memberikan mataku pada seseorang."

"Uhuk! Uhukk!" Donghae terbatuk, cairan manis itu salah masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Bukan karena ia bodoh, tapi terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Changmin.

"Yah! Kau bicara apa?!" Junsu yang tidak sabaran benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan salah satu _magnae_-nya tersebut. Ingin sekali mencekik seperti yang pernah dilakukan anak itu padanya tempo hari.

Changmin menyerah, ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makan siangya. "Ck, kenapa tidak bisa sekali saja berhenti menggangguku saat makan, sih? Kalian ini. Aku sedang berlatih tadi. Menjadi orang buta ternyata sangat sulit. Sekarang aku jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin _noona_ dan orang-orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Benar-benar gelap, _hyung._ Kalian lihat kan tadi? Aku selalu saja menabrak sesuatu—siapa saja di depan."

Tenggorokannya serasa kering, ia melirik gelas Ryeowook yang masih cukup penuh, kemudian menenggaknya tanpa izin. "Kalian tahu? Semalam itu aku sudah menemui Lee Sungmin, dan dia memaafkanku."

"Benarkah itu? Kalau begitu syukurlah. Kalian sudah menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini." Jaejoong tersenyum lega mendengar pernyataan Changmin tadi.

Namun, pemuda itu justru menggeleng. "Tidak semulus itu, _noona._ Aku masih harus membuatnya kembali percaya padaku. Dan aku bersedia memberikan apa saja sebagai jalannya. Dia meminta sesuatu yang... yah, sepertinya memang wajar." Changmin bicara seakan semua itu bukan hal besar yang harus dipusingkan.

"Memang apa yang dia minta?" Kini suara tenor milik sorang laki-laki mungil di sebelahnya terdengar. Semua orang sudah menebak arah pembicaraan, namun masih saja berdoa bahwa pikiran mereka hanya terlalu jauh. Tidak mungkin meminta 'itu' kan?

"Kedua mataku."

Yeah~ semua orang membelalak tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" Yunho tak peduli lagi dengan pembicaraan itu. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan semua pemikiran konyol Changmin. Setiap kali pemuda itu bicara, semua orang akan menunjukkan perhatian berlebih dan akhirnya justru kecewa karena hal-hal yang ia bawa hanya sebuah omong kosong.

Dan kali ini? Apa lagi? Mata? Dia akan memberikan matanya untuk seorang gadis buta hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali kepercayaannya? _'BERLEBIHAN!' _pikir Yunho. _'Tidak sekalian saja kau bilang akan menyerahkan nyawamu?'_

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Aku sedang menabung untuk biaya operasi. Jadi hari ini aku tidak ikut ya. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi."

Changmin pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan kembali wajah-wajah cemas dan bingung di belakangnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan khawatir. Anak itu pasti hanya main-main. Kau tahu bagaimana dia, kan?" Yunho mengusap pundak sang kekasih dengan lembut, menenangkan sosok yang terlihat begitu cemas itu.

"Justru karena aku tahu. Maka dari itu sangat mencemaskannya sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

**Di kediaman Sungmin...**

"_Noona, _coba kau pegang ini." Changmin mengarahkan sebuah kalung berbandul permata kecil dan rantai putih yang cukup mengkilap bila terkena pantulan cahaya. "Bagaimana?"

"Sungmin menyentuhnya, merasakan dengan jemari-jemari halusnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya mengenali benda apa di sini, "Kalung?" ujarya.

"Hm. Bagaimana kau menggambarkannya?" Changmin bertanya lagi.

"Pasti indah... jika berkilau." Sungmin menyahut tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Di dalam hatinya, ia hanya bingung dengan perlakuan Changmin.

Lengan Changmin terulur memakaikan benda itu di leher jenjang Sungmin, membuat pemiliknya berjengit kaget. Namun tak berusaha menepis kasar atau apapaun yang akan membuat pemuda itu kecewa. "Kau akan segera tahu bagaimana indahnya kalung ini. Karena nanti kau akan melihatnya dengan kedua mata milikku, kupastikan kau juga akan setuju bahwa benda di lehermu ini indah. Sangat indah. Jadi simpan baik-baik ya. Aku akan sangat sedih jika kau menghilangkannya." Changmin tersenyum bahagia saat melihat bahwa perhiasan tersebut sangat cocok di leher Sungmin. Untuk kali ini, pilihannya sudah pasti tepat.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi pria tampan itu, Sungmin justru memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sedih. Bagaimana bisa anak itu mengatakan dengan mudahnya perihal 'mata'? Kalau seperti ini terus, apakah dia akan benar-benar memberikan gadis tersebut kedua mata yang sehat?

"Ini pasti mahal." ujarnya pelan.

Changmin menggeleng, "Tidak. Ini milik ibuku dulu. Dia mengatakan untuk memberikannya kepada seorang wanita yang kelak akan membuatku bahagia. Dan kurasa kau benar-benar cocok memakainya, _noona."_

**Hari berikutnya...**

"_Noona,_ kau pegang ini." Changmin begitu bersemangat saat memasuk kios yang sebenarnya masih menyisakan beberapa pelanggan di sana. Namun ia tak peduli, sesuatu yang ada di tangannya lebih penting, dan Sungmin harus segera mengetahuinya.

Sungmin yang kebingungan karena Changmin datang secara tiba-tiba, hampir saja menjatuhkan sebuket _Iris_ dari tangannya. Untung saja tidak terjadi, mengingat dirinya sangat berhati-hati dengan makhluk-makhluk indah dan menyejukkan tersebut. Terlebih, tidak banyak _stock _dari jenis itu yang bisa ia dapat di musim dingin seperti ini.

"A-apa?" Tangannya memegang sebuh benda kotak yang sangat kaku dan tipis. Seperti sebuah... kartu. "Ini apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku sudah mendaftarkan diriku sebagai pendonor kornea yang sehat. Hmm... dan sepertinya besok kita bisa ke rumah sakit untuk melihat apakah aku bisa segera memberikannya padamu. Di sini tertulis bahwa setiap anggota bisa mendonorkan organ tubuh walaupun tidak dalam keadaan... eung... kau tahu lah..."

Sungmin buru-buru melepas benda yang ada dalam genggamannya tersebut, menjatuhkannya kemudian menjauh seakan 'kartu' itu adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya dan harus dijauhi. Sedang Changmin memperhatikan tingkah sang gadis dengan raut wajah bingung.

"_Noona,_ kenapa—"

"Hentikan, Shim Changmin. Hentikan semuanya. Kau ingin membawaku sampai kamana kali ini, hah?!" Sungmin berteriak. Yang tentu saja membuat beberapa pelanggan di dalam tokonya menoleh penasaran.

"Aku—" Changmin mencoba bicara lagi.

"Pergilah, aku sibuk." ujarnya kemudian.

Dengan cepat wanita itu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Membuat semua seperti sedia kala, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Semua orang di dalam sana mengerti dengan situasi tersebut, kemudian memilih untuk tidak menjadi pihak yang suka menguping, ataupun mencampuri urusan orang lain.

**Dua hari kemudian...**

Changmin benar-benar membawa wanita itu ke rumah sakit. Walaupun berkali-kali ditolak, namun pada akhirnya dia bisa membawa Sungmin ke tempat itu. Mendaftar, menunggu beberapa menit, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan.

Kejadiannya sudah dapat ditebak, saat mengetahui siapa yang akan mendonorkan mata, pihak rumah sakit terkejut. Pasalnya tak pernah ada kasus yang seperti ini. Pendonor hanya akan diambil korneanya saat sudah meninggal dunia.

Tapi ini?

_Well, _tak ada yang akan percaya. Bahkan dokter di sana menganggap Changmin gila pada awalnya, sampai dibuktikan dengan kesediaan menandatangani sebuah berkas-berkas penting untuk proses transplantasi. Changmin mengesahkan surat-surat itu dengan satu goresan penuh keyakinan di atas selembar kertas.

Tapi Sungmin...

Saat gadis itu diminta juga untuk membubuhkan stempel di sana, matanya justru mengalirkan sebuah cairan bening yang cukup deras.

"S-Sungmin _noona._ Ada apa?" Changmin bertanya panik. Sedari tadi wanita itu memang sudah diam seribu bahasa. Tapi saat ini, ia terisak pelan. Dokter yang memang saat itu tengah berada di ruangan bersama keduanya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi pasangan itu waktu. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh. Biasanya adegan seperti ini hanya ada di dalam bagian kandungan. Si lelaki menenangkan kekasihnya yang menangis saat akan melakukan aborsi. Bukan di bagian pemeriksaan mata.

"Aku ingin pulang. Kumohon. Bawa aku pulang dari sini."

Tak ada kalimat lain lagi. Sungmin semakin terisak dan menangis pilu sekarang. Membuat Changmin semakin panik. Dan solusinya... adalah cepat-cepat membawa gadis itu pulang.

**Di pelataran rumah sakit...**

Changmin lega karena akhirnya Sungmin berhenti menangis. Kini mereka berdiri diam di salah satu sisi halaman rumah sakit dengan naungan sebuah pohon _ek_ besar dan rindang.

Lengan mereka bertautan. Perkembangan yang sangat pesat, mengingat beberapa hari ini Sungmin bahkan tak ingin berlam-lama bicara dengan pemuda itu. Dan kabar baiknya, saat ini cengkeraman mereka didahului oleh si wanita cantik.

"_Noona,_ kau baik-baik saja?" _Well, _pada level ini Changmin benar-benar terlalu bodoh untuk memahami situasi. Seharusnya pertanyaan seperti itu sudah tak boleh lagi diutarakan. Karena kenapa? Karena siapapun akan sadar bahwa Sungmin bukanlah orang jahat yang akan memanfaatkan situasi untuk mendapatkan apa yang tidak ia miliki. Yang dalam hal ini adalah matanya.

"Maafkan aku... sudah cukup hukuman ini. Aku tak sanggup lagi." Lirihannya tanpa sadar menorehkan luka kecil di dalam hati seorang Shim Changmin.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Changmin benar-benar BODOH!

"_Pabbo-ya!"_ Lengan Sungmin langsung melingkar di tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat... kuat. Seakan tak ingin lagi kehilangan. "_Pabbo! _Shim Changmin, _pabbo!_" Kepalan tangannya yang bebas memukul dada bidang Changmin berkali-kali.

Changmin akhirnya menyerah, diam, dan lebih memilih untuk balas memeluk sosok bidadari di dekatnya kini. Kerinduan selama beberapa hari akibat kesalahan konyolnya pun langsung terbalaskan. Dia ingin sekali tak melepaskan lagi pelukan itu. Biarlah semua orang memandang mereka tak senang. _Toh _bermesraan di tempat umum tak pernah dilarang.

"Berhentilah menghukumku. Aku sudah menyerah. Aku bahkan menyerah jauh sebelum kau mengatakan akan memberikan kedua matamu. Tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Changmin-ah... aku tak akan meminta apapun darimu. Aku percaya padamu. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk memberikan apa-apa lagi padaku. Aku percaya. Aku percaya padamu." Rengkuhan Sungmin semakin erat, membagi semua rasa tak terucap ke dalam hati seorang Shim Changmin. Kini wanita itu sudah tak mau lagi menahan diri.

Entah anugerah apa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam raga pria tinggi itu. Changmin seakan baru terbangun dari delusinya. Semua inti sari kejadian selama beberapa hari ini langsung terangkum sempurna di dalam kepala dan jalan pikiran ajaibnya. Benar-benar manusia luar biasa, sangat akurat dan dengan waktu yang tepat. Lihatlah! Sungmin sampai dibuatnya tak berdaya dengan kepolosan Changmin. Ketegarannya jatuh begitu saja hanya dengan bermain dengan bagian tubuh bernama 'mata'.

"Aku benar-benar akan memberimu segalanya. Apapun keinginanmu. Tapi bukan bermaksud membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika hal ini menyakitimu." Changmin berusaha meredam tangis seseorang di dada. Tidak benar-benar menangis sebenarnya, hanya saja... isakan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau mencintaiku. Katakan saja seperti itu! Semua akan berakhir. Dan aku tak perlu secemas ini. Kenapa kau justru memilih jalan yang sulit? Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

'_Cinta?'_ Changmin membatin. Kehangatan yang baru dan lebih melegakan langsung menyergap setiap aliran darahnya. Benar! Changmin mencintainya. Kenapa sulit sekali mengucap kata itu? Bukankah setiap wanita sangat memujanya? Ungkapkan seromantis mungkin, dan kalian akan langsung melihat senyum orang terkasih merekah begitu tulus dari bibirnya.

Kini berganti Changmin yang memeluk wanita itu dengan penuh rasa. Semakin erat dan tak akan sudi melepasnya lagi. "_Noona, _aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Hm." Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan. "_Saranghae..._ Shim Changmin yang bodoh, aku mencintaimu. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai orang bodoh ini!"

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Noona,_ aku akan melancarkan mogok makan jika besok kau menolak lagi untuk berkencan. Aku lebih butuh perhatian dari bunga-bunga itu~" Suara Changmin saat ini jauh dari kesan pria dewasa. Suatu kebiasaan baru yang selalu ada kala dirinya tengah bersama sang bidadari hati. Me...re...ngek...

Sungmin tersenyum sambil tangannya masih mengumpulkan tangkai-tangkai tulip yang sangat indah. Dia begitu bahagia karena akhirnya bisa memanen beberapa dengan penerapan teknologi stimulasi pertumbuhan tanaman. Musim dingin memang membuatnya memutar otak untuk bisa tetap membuat kiosnya dipenuhi warna-warna indah. "Memang apa yang akan kita lakukan saat berkencan?" tanyanya.

Changmin terlihat berpikir, "Jalan-jalan... sambil bergandengan tangan."

"Kita melakukannya setiap hari, bukan?" Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"Tapi kita bisa sambil berwisata kuliner." Changmin belum mau kalah.

"Kau sudah membuatku membeli buku visual berbagai resep makanan. Apa belum cukup untukmu?"

Pria itu mulai kehabisan akal. "Ehmm... kita... ah! Kita bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah, kan? Tidak benar-benar indah sebenarnya, musim dingin memang menyebalkan. Tapi.. yang penting kita bisa melihat-lihat sesuatu yang bagus di luar sana."

Hening sejenak...

"Changmin-ah, aku tidak akan bisa melihat semuanya..." Pekerjaannya pun terhenti. Sungmin kini memasang wajah yang entah menyiratkan apa. Tapi sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Changmin yang sadar karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya salah bicara langsung saja mengulurkan tangan meraih bahu Sungmin. "_N-noona..._ aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—isshh mulut ini benar-benar tidak bisa dijaga!" Pria itu memukul-mukul mulutnya sendiri.

Karena tak ada respon apapun, Changmin akhirnya memeluk Sungmin. Memberikan seluruh kehangatan dan permintaan maaf melalui panas tubuhnya.

Sungmin balas memeluk, "_Gwenchana, _maaf membuatmu cemas lagi. Entah kenapa semenjak bersamamu aku merasa begitu melewati batas 'kesempurnaan' yang seharusnya tidak boleh kusentuh. Aku semakin sombong saja." wanita itu tersenyum.

Changmin meregangkan sedikit jarak mereka. Memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah sang kekasih. "Batas apa? Kekasihku ini memang sempurna. Wajah ini sempurna, senyum ini sempurna, dan mata ini, walaupun masih saja terhalang oleh kabut hitam, bagiku tetap sangat sempurna."

"Apa kau sedang merayu? Dari mana kau belajar bicara _gombal _ seperti itu, Shim Changmin?"

"Eeey... ini lebih baik dari yang dilakukan oleh Junsu _hyung._ Karena sama sekali tidak ada kebohongannya." Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kedua mata ini milikmu, kan? Jadi... kemanapun kita akan pergi, kau bisa melihat seluruh keindahannya melalui kedua mataku."

Ups!

Lengan Sungmin berpindah dan segera mengalungkannya ke leher kekar Changmin. _'Meminta lebih, eoh?'_ dan kucing mana yang akan menolak ikan segar?

Dengan gerakan tidak cepat, namun tidak juga terlalu lambat, Changmin menyentuh bibir delima tersebut dengan mulutnya. Sejenak merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan, beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya semua mendadak lebih liar. Lebih panas karena cumbuannya bergerak, membawa sang kekasih terbuai hingga tak bisa lepas walaupun terpaksa harus menghemat oksigen yang merupakan kebutuhan dasar. Lumatan itu berangsur sangat lama... begitu indah... dan bahkan penuh dengan cinta dan candu.

Berapa lama mereka akan melakukannya?

Yeah, tidak masalah jika ingin sedikit lebih lama. _Toh _kios itu sedang sepi pelanggan. Kkk~

.

.

.

.

Namun di lain sisi, mereka tak sadar ada dua mata kecil yang mengamati sedari tadi. Kemudian berbalik, setelah wajahnya memerah.

"Ya ampun, orang dewasa memang benar-benar tidak tahu tempat."

Hyukjae berlari dan memilih kembali bermain di luar saja. Sampai keadaan aman dan terkendali untuk seorang bocah sepertinya.

**THE END**

**A/n : Ya ampun, maaf karena mengupdate begitu lama, dan juga memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. #bow**

**Tapi, sesuai permintaan kan? Tidak ada konflik yang terlalu berat. Hehe...**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menyukai pair dan fic ini.**

**Oh ya, walapun author penganut ideology berkarya tanpa batas, tapi author juga memiliki banyak keterbatasan, membuat fanfict sesuai feel yang **

**didapat, jadi author sangat - sangat mohon ma'af jikalau tidak dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan dari kalian. Namun author teramat sangat **

**berterimakasih dan mencintai kalian semua yang rela meluangkan waktunya kemari.  
**

**Mari hargai karya, mari berkarya. **

**Saranghae, yeorobun!**


End file.
